Another Christmas Carol (Otro Cuento de Navidad)
by Indioman200
Summary: Otra versión inspirada del cuento clásico de Charles Dickens traído a ustedes, usando personajes secundarios y/o no tan convencionales de MLP: el Burro Gruñon (Cranky Doodle Donkey) como el viejo amargado, Tirek como un espíritu e Igneous Rock como el fiel empleado entre otros... y que más da, también Pinkie y Twilight.
1. Stephen Magnet había muerto

Stephen Magnet había muerto… bueno, mejor dicho, era el aniversario de su muerte, ocurrida en la víspera de "La Noche de los Corazones Cálidos". Pero fue mañana que su viejo socio Cranky Doodle Donkey caminaba por las calles de Canterlot rumbo al edificio de su compañía _~Donkey & Magnet Incorporated~_ (con musiquita de Doofenshmirtz Malvados y Asociados por cierto). Cranky llevaba una bufanda gris con un peluquín pegado a un sombrero, según él para verse elegante. Aún así, iba de quejumbroso como de costumbre.

– _ **Brr… Que frio, ¿Por qué todos los años tienen que hacer nevar precisamente en este día? Es un desperdicio de recursos si me lo preguntan.**_

La tranquila nevada había sido preparada por los pegasos ese día, para en la noche proporcionar la atmosfera adecuada durante la celebración, de acuerdo al famoso y antiguo relato que conmemoraba la fundación de Equestria. Según la historia, las tres tribus de ponis: terrestres, pegasos y unicornios encontraron una tierra nueva para habitar, pero no fue sino hasta que pusieron de lado sus diferencias que pudieron establecer su nación y, como buenos amigos, vivir en paz y armonía unos con otros.

Por la plaza central, un grupo de potros y potrancas dirigidos por su maestra unicornio, entonaban los tradicionales villancicos de la temporada.

 _ **~El fuego que hay en nuestra amistad**_

 _ **Mientras vivo esté no nos va a separar~**_

 _ **~Ganar la batalla no es prioridad**_

 _ **Risas y canciones nos unen más (nos unen más)~**_

 _ **~Somos un círculo de amistad**_

 _ **Los ponis que irán unidos hasta el final~**_

Cranky los pasó de largo refunfuñando y rebuznando como harto, lo cual no era raro. Tal como su nombre lo indicaba, el viejo Cranky era un gruñón de primera y muy susceptible a irritarse con facilidad, sobretodo en aquel día. La temporada solo hacia más evidente su mal humor y total desprecio por toda la alegría desbordada por los ponis a su alrededor. Él no tenía muchos amigos y aquel día era, más que nada, el recordatorio de la repentina partida de uno de los pocos que tuvo…

Finalmente Cranky llegó a su despacho donde fue recibido por su humilde y reservado empleado, el pony terrestre de color marrón: Igneous Rock Pie.

– _ **Buen día Sr. Donkey.**_

– _ **No sé que tiene de bueno.**_ Le contesta mientras deja su bufanda en el perchero de la puerta y cambia su peluquín con sombrero, por otro tupé común y corriente. _**–Los pegasos y sus nevadas solo son un estorboso desperdicio de la nieve de Cloudsdale. Y ¿por qué? por una estúpida fiesta que no trae beneficio a ningún pony, más que el recordatorio del abstracto concepto unos espectros.**_

– _ **Me parece que es un simbolismo que sirve para no olvidar los sentimientos de armonía y amistad que ayudaron a nuestros ancestros a ahuyentar a los Windigos.**_

– _ **Sr. Pie.**_ Le habla con molestia. _**–¿No me diga que usted cree en esos cuentos de fantasmas?**_

– _ **Bueno… no precisamente. Solo sé que si bien existe la armonía y el orden, también debe existir el caos y la desarmonía. Eso supongo.**_ Manifestó no muy convincente por las miradas reprobatorias de su jefe.

– _ **Basta Sr. Pie. Mejor aproveche el tiempo el día de hoy, ya que mañana no vamos a trabajar.**_

– _ **Oh, gracias Sr. Donkey. Es usted muy generoso.**_

– _ **¿Generoso? Que va. Es solo que no tiene caso abrir mañana ya que los negocios estarán igual de congelados que la nieve de afuera por la misma frívola fiesta. Día de los Corazones Cálidos…**_ (rebuzno) _**solo un pretexto para holgazanear, pero en fin.**_

Así ambos regresan a sus ocupaciones laborales que por el momento no es más que papeleo y firmas de documentos. Una hora más tarde, la campanilla de la puerta principal suena y entra al establecimiento una yegua color gris con crin en dos franjas púrpura y blanca. Lleva puesto un hermoso, pero a la vez humilde abrigo que no oculta las tres estrellas en su flanco que conforman su Cutie Mark. El primero en darle la bienvenida es Igneous.

– _ **Buen día Srita. Velvet.**_

– _ **¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir Igneous? Llámame Twilight. Y además, recuerda que ya no soy una señorita, estoy casada desde hace tiempo.**_ Aunque sus palabras son de reclamo, su actitud refleja el júbilo de una alegre jovencita. _**–Somos buenos amigos después de todo, así que no seas tan formal.**_

– _ **Perdona Twilight, es la fuerza de la costumbre en la oficina.**_

– _ **Está bien, no te preocupes. Por cierto, ¿cómo están tus hijas?**_

– _ **¿Qué quieres Twilight?**_ Interrumpe cortante el burro antipático, desde el escritorio de su oficina, a un par de metros de donde hablaban los ponis.

Con igual regocijo, Twilight Velvet camina hasta la entrada de aquella oficina y saluda. _**–Buen día tío Cranky, feliz Día de los Corazones Cálidos.**_

Cranky rebuzna y como que la ignora regresando su atención a los papeles. Aún así, le dice desde su lugar _**–Déjame adivinar, vienes a invitarme a la cena con tu familia ¿no es así?**_

– _ **Así es, ¿Cómo adivinaste?**_

– _ **¿Será porque tenemos esta misma conversación cada Día de los… bwa… Corazones Cálidos?**_ Pregunta con mueca de asco y evidente sarcasmo.

– _ **Y así será cada año hasta que aceptes, tío. Pero te equivocas en una cosa. No es "mi familia", es "nuestra familia".**_

– _ **Mmm. Técnicamente soy solo tu padrino. No tenemos parentesco alguno.**_

– _ **No es lo que mi padre pensaba… y lo sabes. La familia no son solo aquellos que tienen parentesco por la sangre o la raza. La familia son todos aquellos que tienen un lazo, un vínculo de amistad y eso es precisamente lo que celebramos en este día, tío Cranky.**_

Cranky permaneció callado fingiendo leer sus documentos, pero por dentro pensaba en otro de sus viejos amigos que, al igual que el buen Steven Magnet, había pasado a mejor vida. Igneous escuchaba bien atento lo dicho por Twilight sonriendo desde su propio escritorio.

Segundos después Cranky reaccionó fingiendo que tosía. _**–Cof, cof. Como te decía, cada año que me invitas te digo lo mismo: No gracias.**_

– _ **Vamos tío.**_ Le dijo en tono suplicante. _**–No solo es por mí, quisiera que conocieras a mis hijos. Su abuelo, es decir mi papá, les hablaba mucho sobre ti y del tío Stevee, sobre sus aventuras por toda Equestria. Mi hijo, en especial, tiene muchas ganas de conocerte.**_

– _ **Lo lamento Twilight, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que convertirme en la nana de los niños de mi ahijada.**_

– _ **Esa nunca ha sido mi intención tío. Pero está bien, no te insistiré más… por ahora. Solo recuerda: la puerta de mi casa siempre estará abierta para ti.**_

Procede a retirarse mientras se despide también del corcel. _**–Como siempre, la invitación es también para los buenos amigos Igneous. Espero verte a ti, a Cloudy y a tus hijas en la cena.**_

– _ **Gracias Señori… es decir… gracias por la invitación Twilight, será un placer.**_

– _ **¡Feliz Día de los Corazones Cálidos a los dos!**_ Declara la unicornio con la misma jovialidad con la que entró, esta vez saliendo del lugar.

Igneous _**–Feliz Día de los Corazones Cálidos para ti también Twilight.**_

Cranky (rebuzna) _**–Hiaaa… tonterías.**_ Y regresa a revisar sus papeles.

Por otro lado, al mismo tiempo que Twilight salía, otro grupo de individuos entraba al despacho, pero no eran ponis sino más bien tenían el aspecto de toscos sabuesos. Igneous vuelve a recibir cordialmente a los nuevos entrantes.

– _ **Buen día caballeros, bienvenidos a "Donkey & Magnet Incorporated" **_(de nuevo suena la música de fondo) _ **¿en qué les podemos ayudar?**_

– _ **Hola, pony.**_ Saluda uno de los perros con un poco de brusquedad, daba la impresión de ser el líder de una especie de pandilla de rufianes. _**–Mis amigos y yo queríamos saber si… ¿tendrían trabajo para nosotros?**_

– _ **Hace hambre.**_ Se queja el canino más grande y robusto mientras le gruñe la panza.

– _ **Pregúntale si nos podrían pagar por adelantado, Rover.**_ Habla en voz alta el más pequeño que parece un bulldog.

Rover _**–Silencio Spot, déjame hablar a mí. Tú vigila a Fido, no vaya a romper algo de nuevo.**_

Igneous estaba a punto de contestarles cuando Cranky sale de su oficina y dice. _**–Yo hablaré con los caballeros Sr. Pie. Usted regrese al trabajo.**_

Igneous _ **– ¿Uh? Si, Sr. Donkey.**_

Cranky _**–Bien, ha pasado tiempo desde que me topé con unos "perros diamante". Temo decirles que no hay trabajo para los de su clase en mi compañía por el momento, caballeros. Así que les suplico se retiren de mi despacho.**_

Rover _**–Pero… este es la compañía de esa serpiente marina ¿no es así? La que contrata cualquier raza sin importar que sean ponis, grifos, minotauros…**_ (Mueca de suplica) _ **perros diamante.**_

Cranky (Indiferente) _**–Usted habla de mi antiguo socio, Stephen Magnet. Temo decirle que llega tarde, el murió hace tiempo, precisamente en un día como el de hoy. Desde entonces hemos hecho algunos cambios en las políticas de la empresa… así que les pido que se vayan de inmediato. No tenemos lugar para ustedes ni motivos para contratarlos.**_

Rover _**–Pero…**_

Cranky _**–Dije… ¡largo!**_

Rover (Molesto y ofendido) _**–Esta bien. De cualquier manera no trabajaríamos con un asno amargado como tú.**_ Le habla después a sus compañeros. _ **–Vámonos muchachos.**_ Fido lo sigue con la mirada perdida mientras Spot le saca la lengua al burro. Al salir, azotan la puerta tras ellos.

Cranky (suspiro) _**– ¿A dónde va este mundo Sr. Pie? Que unos rufianes anden sueltos por las calles de la capital de Equestria… es el colmo. Esos tipos debieran estar encerrados en alguna prisión o calabozo, ahí por lo menos tendrían para comer.**_

Igneous permaneció en silencio mirando en dirección a la puerta y después a la ventana por donde se distinguía la silueta de los perros diamante. Los veía como con lástima, pero no exclamó nada ya que no quería contradecir a su jefe.

Así terminó la mañana… pasó la tarde… hasta que por fin llegó la hora de cerrar la oficina. Igneous Rock alistaba sus cosas para retirarse cuando se percató que Cranky seguía trabajando en su escritorio y con timidez le dirige la palabra. _**–Sr. Donkey, no quiero molestarlo pero ¿no es hora ya de retirarnos?**_

Sin dejar de ver y firmar los papeles le contesta. _**–Váyase Sr. Pie, hoy me quedaré en la oficina para terminar esto… pero lo espero temprano pasado mañana.**_

Igneous pone una cara triste, de verdad esperaba que Cranky por lo menos considerara ir a la cena de su ahijada esta vez. Pero parecía que sería otra noche de Corazones Cálidos que el burro pasaría en la soledad de su despacho. Así había sido incluso desde antes de la muerte de su otro patrón, Stephen Magnet.

Desde que Igneous empezó a trabajar en (musiquita) _~Donkey & Magnet Incorporated~_ Cranky Doodle Donkey era muy reservado, pero al menos su socio lo mantenía de buen humor la mayor parte del tiempo… Sin embargo luego del accidente de la serpiente en el Lago de la Congelación Instantanea, Cranky parecía estar amargado las 24 horas de los 365 días del año, y este último fue de lo peor ya que el negocio empezó a decaer. Habían tenido que hacer recorte de personal, lo cual en parte era de las razones por las que no contrató a los perros diamante y a ninguna otra criatura que se presentara los últimos meses en la oficina.

Ya resignado, el corcel marrón se despide de su jefe. _**–Que pase una buena Noche de los Corazones Cálidos Sr. Donkey.**_

El burro contesta con un resoplo en la nariz mientras la puerta se cierra. Media hora después, el sol se ocultaba en el reino de Equestria y Cranky enciende un par de velas para continuar trabajando un rato más. No pasó mucho tiempo para que le empezara a cansar la vista por la poca luz que le proporcionaban las velas y se frotara los ojos con las pezuñas.

 _ **~Craaaankyyyy…**_

Escuchó susurrar su nombre pero no le dio importancia hasta que volvió a oír…

 _ **~Craaaaaaankyyyyyyy…**_

Miró en varias direcciones tratando de ubicar el origen de aquella voz. Por un momento consideró el viento, pero todas las ventanas estaban cerradas y no había ninguna corriente de aire que pasara por los muros. _"Debo estarme haciendo viejo. Ya estoy oyendo cosas"_ fue lo que pensó.

 _ **~Cranky Doodle Donkey…**_

Nuevamente lo oyó, esta vez su nombre completo. No había duda, alguien lo estaba llamando. Tomó una de las velas por su base con ayuda de su hocico y se dispuso a inspeccionar la oficina en busca del intruso. Al no encontrar nada, continuó la búsqueda fuera donde estaba el espacio de trabajo de Igneous sin encontrar nada ni nadie. Al regresar al cuarto de su propio escritorio se turbó en gran manera al ver la otra vela que había dejado encendida, la sombra que proyectaba la luz en la pared dibujaba una silueta negra que él reconocía perfectamente.

– _ **¿S-Stephen…? N-No, es… imposible.**_ Sacudió la cabeza tirando la vela que traía, al caer ésta se apagó antes de tocar el suelo.

Para cuando reaccionó, la sombra del muro había vuelto a la normalidad. Cranky se acercó a la lamparilla de fuego que descansaba en su escritorio y agitó su casco frente a ella con nerviosismo.

– _ **Pero en el nombre de Celestia ¿Qué rayos fue eso? ¿Un fantas…?**_ Antes de completar la frase hace una cara de molestia y expresa con ironía. _**–Genial, solo esto me faltaba. Ahora le echo la culpa a algo que ni siquiera existe y lo peor es que estoy hablando solo.**_

– _ **Pero yo si existo, y no estás solo viejo amigo.**_

Dijo una voz justo detrás de él. Cranky dio media vuelta y se encontró con una cabeza flotante semitransparente formada con el humo de la vela que se apagó.

– _ **Ahhhh!**_ Gritó y caminó de espaldas atemorizado hasta chocar con un gabinete de la misma oficina. Una pesada bola de boliche le cayó encima de la cabeza haciéndole perder el conocimiento.

Todo le daba vueltas cuando comenzaba a despertar y se sobaba la cabeza tratando de incorporarse.

– _ **Te dije que era mal lugar para tu bola de la suerte, pero nunca me hiciste caso. Fuchi, pero mira nada más que sucia esta, ¿hace cuanto que no la usas? Por lo menos deberías limpiarla.**_

Cranky, ya en sus 5 sentidos, voltea a mira a una aparición blanquizca y transparente de su antiguo socio, el dragón marino…

– _ **St-stephe-phenn, Stephen Magnet ¿Eres tú en verdad?**_ Tartamudeo y preguntó sin dar crédito a lo que sus viejos ojos veían.

– _ **Claro que soy yo, querido amigo. Si lo dudas solo observa mi sedoso cabello ¿Qué otra serpiente tendría esta fabulosa melena y elegante bigote sino yo? Jujujuju.**_

Ríe con elocuencia mientras Cranky le echa un mejor vistazo. El ente blanco traslúcido se hallaba flotando en medio de su oficina pero solo una mitad del cuerpo. La otra parte, de la cintura a la cola, salía por una de las paredes que daban al edificio continuo como si fuera, valga la redundancia, un fantasma.

– _ **No, no puede ser. Debe ser un sueño… ¡Si! ¡Eso es! Me quedé dormido en la oficina y ahora estoy teniendo una pesadilla…**_

– _ **Óyeme no.**_ Manifiesta la aparición como ofendido. _ **–Te aseguro que soy tan real como la calva detrás de tu ridículo tupé y además, aunque estuvieras dormido, ¿cómo te atreves a decir soy una pesadilla?**_

– _ **Entonces eres una alucinación producida por una de las donas pasadas de Donut Joe… ya verá, lo demandaré.**_

– _ **Cranky, Cranky, Cranky.**_ Mueve uno de sus dedos (o garras) índice de lado a lado. _**–Si fuera producto de tu imaginación no podría hacer esto…**_ Stephen comienza a moverse por el estrecho cuarto haciendo círculos en el aire que pronto se convierte en un mini tornado que manda a volar todos los papeles de la oficina y la peluca del burro, quién desesperado intenta agarrar lo que puede cuando también él mismo comienza a ser jalado por la corriente.

– _ **¡Esta bien! ¡Esta bien! ¡Eres real! ¡Eres real! ¡Ahora deja de hacer eso!**_

El reptil transparente detiene su maniobra y deja caer todo estrepitosamente al piso y se le queda viendo fijo a Cranky tratando de aguantar la risa pues ahora éste lleva el tupé en el hocico haciendo parecer que trae barba.

Escupiendo la bola de cabello falsa, reclama _**–Bien… aunque seas real, no por eso significa que seas mi viejo amigo. Hasta donde sé, podrías ser el hechizo de algún unicornio que confundió la Noche de Corazones Cálidos por el Día de los Inocentes.**_

– _ **Jujuju. No has cambiado nada, sigues siendo tan terco como…**_

– _ **¡No te atrevas a decir "mula"!**_

– _ **Ok, ok… No te enojes. Ya recuerdo que nunca te gustó esa frase. Entonces pregúntame algo que solo el verdadero Stephen sabría.**_

– _ **Mmm.**_ Cranky meditó muy detenidamente con ojos cerrados hasta que se le ocurrió algo. _**–Muy bien "Stephen" ¿Cuáles son las dos cosas más importantes que no han sido creadas y que yo imploro que inventen?**_

– _ **Según tú… Bueno uno, por supuesto, es la cura para la calvicie y el otro…**_ Se le acerca con mirada maliciosa,susurrándole algo al oído.

Cranky se exalta y estremece con la cara toda roja y orejas paradas. Luego recupera su cara de amargado y exclama en voz alta. _**–Oh rayos… si eres Stephen…**_

– _ **¡El mismo en vivo y a todo color!**_ Celebra con brazos arriba y luego delibera. _**–Bueno excepto por la parte de vivo… y… el color… pero tu entiendes ¿no? Pero ya hablando en serio, querido amigo, he venido por un asunto de gran importancia.**_

– _ **Si es por el estado de nuestra compañía, créeme que hago lo posible para mantenerla a flote a pesar de todo. Pero es difícil en estos tiempos…**_

El monstruo marino le tapa la boca y empieza a explicar con mucha seriedad. _**–Cranky, Cranky. Escúchame, esto va más allá de la compañía y he venido para advertirte. Hoy tendrá lugar un evento de gran importancia para todo el reino y tú vas a tener un papel muy importante que llevar a cabo en este suceso.**_

– _ **¿Qué? ¿Y yo por qué?**_ Reclamó sin ocultar su temor y desconcierto.

– _ **Yo que sé… no pregunté detalles.**_ Le contestó en total despreocupación limándose una de sus uñas fantasmales. _ **–Lo único que me dijeron es que te hiciera saber que estuvieras a la expectativa y que ocurrirá poco antes de la media noche del día de hoy.**_

Cranky volteó a ver su reloj de pared que indicaba pasadas de las 7 de la noche, eso significaba que faltaban menos de 5 horas para lo que fuera que iba a ocurrir. _**–P-pero entonces ¿Qué hago? ¿A dónde debo ir Stephen?**_

– _ **A ningún lado Cranky. Aún no estás listo…**_

– _ **¡¿Eh?!**_

Stephen se aclaró la garganta y siguió diciendo _**–Pon atención, esta noche vendrán a visitarte tres espíritus más, ellos de asesorarán y te dirán lo que debes hacer. El primero llegará aquí cuando tu reloj marque las 8 en punto.**_ Señala con su garra el mismo reloj que Cranky había mirado momentos antes. _**–El segundo vendrá una hora después. Y finalmente, el tercero se presentará cuando termines de escuchar las 10 campanadas de la iglesia.**_

– _ **Pero si es tan importante ¿por qué no vienen todos juntos?**_

– _ **Cada uno tiene cosas significativas que compartir contigo… y además… ellos no pueden estar al mismo tiempo en un solo lugar.**_ Manifestó lo último con de forma misteriosa.

Cranky quedó atónito y desconcertado con el rostro helado y sudado. Por su parte, el lagarto bigotón se preparaba para retirarse.

– _ **Bueno querido amigo, eso era todo lo que venía a decirte. Lamento la cortedad de mi visita pero ya debo irme. Chaito.**_ Ya estaba desapareciendo en el aire cuando el burro reaccionó por fin ante la despedida.

– _ **Espera Stephen, una pregunta antes de que te vayas…**_

– _ **No Cranky, soy un fantasma así que no puedes usar mi cabello para hacerte otra peluca.**_

– _ **¡No es eso lo que te quiero preguntar! Ejem…**_ Cranky tenía muchas dudas y preguntas rondando en su cabeza y temía intentar sacarle más información a su amigo sobre el asunto, no porque fuera un fantasma sino porque Stephen era de esas personas (o serpientes marinas) que era muy directo y despreocupado, con una lengua afilada que expresaba más de lo que uno quisiera escuchar. Él pocas veces ponía atención en detalles que no fueran sobre su cabello o la vida de la alta sociedad, por lo que a veces era mejor quedarse con la duda antes obtener una respuesta desconcertante. Pero aún así, Cranky se quiso arriesgar a preguntarle algo que no tenía que ver con el supuesto evento del día en cuestión. Y así juntando valor dijo _**–Stephen... de casualidad… bueno, no sé como funcione "el más allá" pero… ya que ambos están muertos quería saber si has visto a…**_

Antes de que terminara, Stephen lo interrumpe mirándolo de reojo con aire esperanzador. _**–Mi querido Cranky, esa es una pregunta que te contestará el Espíritu Cálido del Pasado personalmente…**_

Con esas últimas palabras, Stephen se desvaneció por completo dejando a un burro con su frase en el aire. Cranky corre al lugar de donde desapareció su amigo fantasmal inspeccionando aún incrédulo la pared, el techo y el piso. Tras dar un suspiro resignado termina la pregunta en voz alta para él mismo con tristeza. _**–¿Has visto a Dusk Shine…?**_

¿Qué ocurrirá en la Noche de los Corazones Cálidos de Cranky?

¿Cómo serán los tres espíritus que lo visitarán?

¿Encontrará la cura para la calvicie?

¿Y que pasará con… (Musiquita otra vez) _~Donkey & Magnet Incorporated~_ ?

Algunas respuestas en el próximo capítulo… el próximo 25 de septiembre.


	2. El Espíritu Cálido del Pasado

Una noche más cayó en el reino de Equestria, pero no era cualquier noche, no, era la Noche de los Corazones Cálidos y todos los ponis disfrutaban de sus reuniones con la familia y amigos. Cada hogar, cada casa, en cada ciudad gozaba de momentos fraternales entre los coloridos habitantes. La capital no era la excepción; Canterlot tenía su celebración anual sosteniendo una obra de teatro conmemorativa, recordando los acontecimientos que llevaron a cabo sus ancestros para que Equestria fuera fundada. En el mismísimo palacio de la Princesa Celestia la representación teatral estaba en su apogeo pero a su término, las yeguas, corceles y potrillos también regresarían a sus propios hogares para cenar y celebrar de forma agradecida.

Sin embargo había una luz en una de los edificios en donde no había celebración, claro no era una casa, sino una oficina de negocios. Es en este lugar donde se respiraba un aire de incertidumbre que cierto burro recogía y limpiaba el desorden que dejó su última visita: un fantasma, el espíritu de su antiguo amigo y socio Stephen Magnet.

Cranky Doodle Donkey aún no daba crédito a lo ocurrido hacia apenas unos minutos, o talvez más tiempo pues había perdido la noción del tiempo. De hecho solo limpiaba el desorden para distraerse y dejar de pensar en la aparición, pero era en vano. Las palabras de Stephen aún resonaban en las largas orejas de Cranky:

" _ **Hoy tendrá lugar un evento de gran importancia para todo el reino y tú vas a tener un papel muy importante que llevar a cabo en este suceso…"**_

"… _ **esta noche vendrán a visitarte tres espíritus más, ellos te asesorarán y te dirán lo que debes hacer. El primero llegará aquí cuando tu reloj marque las 8 en punto. El segundo vendrá una hora después. Y finalmente, el tercero se presentará cuando termines de escuchar las 10 campanadas de la iglesia".**_

¿Qué iba a ocurrir esa noche? ¿Por qué Stephen no le dio más detalles? Y de todas las criaturas en Equestria, ¿por qué precisamente él tenía que llevar a cabo una acción trascendental para Equestria? Cranky no era más que un burro de negocios, no tenía nada especial como magia de unicornio, o alas de pegaso, ni siquiera poder monetario pues su compañía estaba en problemas. ¿Qué podía hacer un burro que marcara una diferencia importante en toda una nación? Estaba tan nervioso que se empezó a secar el sudor de su frente con su peluquín, el cual dejo caer al escuchar...

"Cúcu… cúcu… cúcu…"

Cuando se dio cuenta, su pequeño reloj de pared comenzó a sonar señalando las 8 de la noche. Cranky dio un vistazo a su alrededor atento a la aparición de algún espectro… pero nada… Así espero durante un par de minutos con gruesas gotas de sudor bañando su frente.

– _ **Simplemente genial… un fantasma impuntual, jeje. Quizá si era una broma después de todo. Uf.**_ Dijo esperanzado recuperando poco a poco la calma. _**–No, no Cranky. No bajes la guardia… fantasma o bromista, solo esta esperando a que te confíes para darte un susto, tal como Stephen. ¡Muy bien quien quiera que seas, sal de una vez y terminemos con esto que no tengo toda la noche!**_

Le gritó al edificio con sarcasmo, a manera de juego irónico, pero lo que nunca esperó fuera que realmente le contestaran.

– _ **Como gustes…**_ Habló una voz que provenía de la entrada, justo en puerta de la oficina se empezaba a divisar un pequeño resplandor que se intensificaba. _**–En efecto planeaba espantarte pero si lo esperas no es divertido.**_

– _ **Esa voz… No, no es posible.**_ Cranky meditó atónito en voz alta y se tapó los ojos pues lo encandiló un fulgor blanco.

Al atenuarse un poco la luz, parado en aquella puerta estaba un pony, un unicornio de piel blanca y limpia como la nieve, pero su melena y cola se encontraban encendidas como antorchas de fuego. Cranky sabía que los unicornios entran a un estado similar cuando la furia pura y la frustración los invadían, lo cual confirmaba por experiencia pues había visto a un viejo amigo prenderse en forma similar alguna vez. Pero era extraño, este corcel no se veía enojado, parecía estar en completa calma con ojos que no irradiaban rabia, sino una tranquila y cálida paz. Con la misma serenidad, el ente le habló.

– _ **Buenas noches Cranky. Jeje, Stephen tenía razón… estás más calvo que nunca. Oh, y para tu información, no soy impuntual… solo llegué educadamente tarde.**_

El viejo burro quedó en shock, no por el el aspecto del ente, ni su despreocupación, sino porque reconocía perfectamente su voz. _**–D-dusk… ¿eres tú?**_

– _ **Bueno, por ahora soy el Espíritu Cálido del Pasado. Pero técnicamente si soy yo, tu viejo amigo Dusk Shine.**_ Le dijo haciendo una caravana e inclinándose ligeramente frente a él.

Cranky pareció sonreír un momento y se acercaba al espectro con crin de fuego, pero tras dar un par de pasos hacia Dusk retrocedió y avergonzado miró hacia otro lado.

– _ **¿Mmm? ¿Qué sucede Cranky? ¿También dudas de mí como lo hiciste con Stephen?**_

– _ **No…**_ (Cierra los ojos con tristeza) _**Es solo que… verte me trae recuerdos del pasado.**_

– _ **Uy, que solemne, no parces tú mismo. Ese es precisamente la razón por la que vine Cranky. Necesitamos hacer un pequeño recuento de tu vida para que puedas enfrentar lo de hoy.**_ El unicornio de apariencia joven camina hacia la ventana, pasando a un lado de Cranky. _**–Bueno, ¿ya estás listo? Debemos irnos.**_

– _ **¿Q-Qué? ¿Quieres que salgamos por la ventana?**_ Le cuestionó con nerviosismo.

– _ **¿Ehh? ¿De donde sacaste esa idea? Soy un unicornio, no un pegaso, por el amor de Celestia. "Salir por la ventana", ja, por favor Cranky, eso no es lógico…**_ Contestó ofendido en tono sarcástico.

– _ **Pero eres un fantasma, ¿no vuelas o levitas por el aire?**_ Responde en actitud desafiante. _ **Y si hablamos de lógica, ¿que tiene de lógico un unicornio fantasmal de fuego que me lleva a ver mi pasado? Y además ¿por qué luces tan joven? A ver, dime…**_

– _ **Ba, siempre preocupándote por insignificancias.**_

– _ **Y tú tan presumido, arrogante y, como siempre, me evades y ni siquiera contestas a mis preguntas.**_

Se acercan cara a cara con ojos retadores, como si estuvieran a punto de pelear. Luego Dusk le sonríe confiado. _**–Je, ese si es el Cranky que conozco.**_

Dicho esto el pony enciende su cuerno y con una nueva luz cegadora envuelve toda la habitación. Pasados unos minutos, Cranky se frota los ojos con sus cascos y parpadea varias veces intentando acostumbrarse a la nueva luz del ambiente.

Se encuentran en otro lugar distinto a Canterlot, pero extrañamente familiar, un campo cubierto de nieve con una pequeña escuela al fondo. Cranky y Dusk se encuentran a un lado del camino.

Cranky _**–Esto es… Ponyville.**_

Dusk _**–Luces sorprendido, ¿Qué parte de "recuento de tu vida" no entendiste? Ahora recuerda, estas son solo imágenes del pasado, meras sombras de lo que ya ocurrió. Así que no podemos interactuar con ningunpony, ni ellos con nosotros. Somos meros observadores del entorno.**_ Explicaba levantando un casco como si fuera un profesor. _**–¿Entendiste?**_ Para cuando voltea a ver a su amigo, éste ya se había marchado rumbo al edificio más cercano. El pony de fuego suspira con resignación _**–Algunas cosas no cambian.**_

Mientras camina con lentitud, el viejo Cranky mira de reojo su entorno con expresión seria y algo cansada. Dusk pronto lo alcanza y le reafirma que no pueden interactuar con nadie aunque quieran.

Cranky _**–Si, sí. Te oí la primera vez. Eso es perfecto para mí. Desearía que así fuera en el presente para que todos me dejen en paz.**_

Dusk _**–Vaya, en serio que estás amargado. Pero pronto se te pasará.**_ Juntos llegan a la escuela. Por una ventana observan lo que ocurre dentro del salón de clases. _**–Dime ¿recuerdas que día estamos viendo?**_

Cranky _**–Mmm…**_

La maestra se encuentra despidiendo a sus alumnos deseándoles una feliz Noche de los Corazones Cálidos. Tras unos minutos el cuarto queda vacío, o por lo menos estaría vacío si no fuera por un pequeño burro solitario sentado en un pupitre.

– _ **No podría decir con exactitud, esta misma escena se repitió muchas veces en los años que viví en Ponyville…**_ Dijo el viejo Cranky en la ventana sin apartar la vista de su joven contraparte.

– _ **Así parecería.**_ Contesta el llameante Dusk. _**–Pero no… mira…**_

– _ **¿Oh?**_

Por una puerta entra al salón un potrillo de unicornio morado y le habla al burro. _**–¡Cranky! ¿Qué haces? Ya nos tenemos que ir.**_

Joven Cranky _**–¿Eh? ¿A donde?**_

Joven Dusk _**–¿Cómo que a donde? No seas tonto. ¿Ya olvidaste que día es hoy?**_

– _ **¡No me digas tonto, Dusk! Sé perfectamente que día es. Lo acaba de decir la maestra, es la fiesta esa de los Corazones Cálidos cuando cada uno la pasa con su familia. Y ya que soy huérfano pues no tengo a donde ir, por eso me quedo aquí. Gracias por recordármelo**_ (Sarcasmo) _ **.**_

– _ **¿Ya ves como si eres tonto? No es solo para la familia, es principalmente una celebración para los amigos. Te lo dije mil veces esta semana, tú vendrás a Canterlot como mi amigo invitado, ya le pedí permiso a papá.**_

– _ **¿Como? ¿Era en serio? Pensé que me estabas tomando el pelo… otra vez.**_

– _ **Entonces ya deberías estar calvo, ¿no lo crees?**_ Bromea pero luego le habla con seriedad. _**–Pero ya hablando en serio, vámonos que el tren sale en media hora.**_

Ambos salen apresurados galopando hacia la estación donde los padres de Dusk los esperan. Los otros Cranky y Dusk Shine los ven partir.

Dusk _**– ¿Ahora te acuerdas?**_

Cranky _**–Es la primera Noche de los Corazones Cálidos después de que nos conocimos. Cuando te mudaste a Ponyville.**_ Respondió con nostalgia.

Dusk _**–Y a partir de ese día nos juntamos siempre para celebrar juntos la Noche de los Corazones Cálidos. Eran gratos momentos ¿verdad?**_

Cranky _**–Si… sin importar donde estuviera cada uno, cada año nos reuníamos en Canterlot sin falta. Incluso aceptaste a Stephen cuando lo llevé por primera vez unos años más tarde.**_

Dusk nuevamente usa la magia de su cuerno para cambiar la escena mientras le dice. _**–¿Cómo no aceptarlo? El mejor amigo de mi amigo, es también mi amigo. Me hablaste mucho sobre él en tus cartas mientras viajabas por Equestria. Y pronto los tres nos hicimos inseparables.**_

Ahora se encuentran en Canterlot. Mas precisamente en la casa de la familia de Dusk Shine donde había una gran fiesta y mientras unos bailaban; un burro, un unicornio y una serpiente marina (metiendo la cabeza por una ventana) cantaban juntos una alegre canción de la época.

 **~ _On the 1st Day of Hearts Warming my true friends gave to me… A Tree of Harmony~_**

 **~ _On the 2nd Day of Hearts Warming my true friends gave to me…_**

 ** _Two Alicorns… and a Tree of Harmony~_**

 **~ _On the 3rd Day of Hearts Warming my true friends gave to me…_**

 ** _Three Tribes of Ponies… Two Alicorns… and a Tree of Harmony~_**

 **~ _On the 4th Day of Hearts Warming my true friends gave to me…_**

 ** _Four Fourth wall jokes… Three Tribes of Ponies…_**

 ** _Two Alicorns… and a Tree of Harmony~_**

 **~ _On the 5th Day of Hearts Warming my true friends gave to me…_**

 ** _FIVE CUTIE MARKS…_**

 ** _Four Fourth wall jokes… Three Tribes of Ponies…_**

 ** _Two Alicorns… and a Tree of Harmony~_**

 **~ _On the 6th Day of Hearts Warming my true friends gave to me…~_**

Mientras las estrofas avanzaban, tanto el espíritu de cálido como su acompañante se unen a los coros de forma despreocupada, como si estuvieran en vivo en la celebración, riendo igual que sus contrapartes del recuerdo.

 **~ _On the 12th Day of Hearts Warming my true friends gave to me…_**

 ** _Twelve Breezies… Eleven Cristal Ponies… Ten Discord Plagues…_**

 ** _Nine Bridesmaid Dresses… Eight Nightmares…_**

 ** _Seven Zap Apples… Six Elements…_**

 ** _FIVE CUTIE MARKS…_**

 ** _Four Fourth wall jokes… Three Tribes of Ponies…_ _Two Alicorns…_**

 ** _and a Tree of Harmony~_**

Cranky _**–Jajaja, que buenos tiempos ¿no te parece, Dusk?**_

Dusk _ **–Si…**_ Asiente melancólicamente mientras muestra otras escenas como cuadros en un museo. _**–Después de ese día, decidí partir con ustedes y los tres vivimos locas aventuras por todo el reino.**_

Cada pintura simboliza un evento en la que los tres amigos compartían experiencias por distintos lugares: Había un antiguo templo en medio de una jungla en la que escapaban de una criatura con dos colas y una potranca amarilla de pegaso iba trepada sobre la melena de Stephen; otra en la que escalaban por un acantilado rocoso y ventoso; una más donde exploraban una zona desierta de hielo cerca de las montañas Frozen North guiados por unos seres peludos de gran tamaño; y finalmente una fotografía en la que los tres sonreían a espaldas de un edificio con un letrero en el frente, (cancioncita) _~Donkey and Magnet Incorported~_

Dusk _**–Mmm… curioso. En ninguna de estas imágenes sales sonriendo.**_ Dice pensativo. _**–No lo había notado hasta ahora.**_

Crankhy _**–Lamento no ser fotogénico.**_ Reclama pero luego le exterioriza con un poco de satisfacción. _ **–Aún así, fueron buenos tiempos.**_

Dusk _**–Si, buenos tiempos…**_ Y después cambia su cara alegre por una de aflicción. _**–Ojala todos los recuerdos fueran así de felices.**_

Ahora los cuadros mostraban escenarios completamente diferentes donde reina la violencia y el terror: los pegasos y grifos pelean en el cielo, unicornios se defendían de minotauros y quimeras en tierra, dragones combaten por encima de las nubes contra la imponente Princesa Celestia.

Cranky _**–La gran guerra.**_ Dice en voz alta con mucho desdén.

Dusk _**–Así es, esa fue una etapa oscura. Aún cuando el conflicto terminó con la victoria de la Princesa, las relaciones entre los habitantes de las naciones quedaron tambaleantes. Su compañía fue una luz de esperanza para ellos. ¿Recuerdas porque la fundaron?**_

Cranky _**–Sí. Así como la Noche de los Corazones Cálidos unió a las tres tribus de ponis, nosotros queríamos expandir ese sentimiento a otras criaturas y así olvidar los acontecimientos del conflicto. Para incluir a otros seres a formar parte de una relación amistosa y armoniosa entre razas… ese era nuestro sueño después de que terminara la guerra…**_

Dusk _**–Y ¿qué paso con ese hermoso sueño?**_

En vez de contestarle directamente, Cranky le cuestiona a su viejo amigo cambiando un poco la conversación. _**–Aún no entiendo porque no quisiste**_ _**unirte a la compañía con nosotros, nos habrías ayudado bastante.**_

Dusk _**–Jeje. En ese entonces yo solo habría sido un estorbo en su proyecto. Yo, como soldado, tuve que ir a combatir en el frente y me hice de un nombre durante la guerra. De haber entrado en la compañía los habría perjudicado en vez de apoyarlos, por culpa de mi sangrienta reputación. Además, ya tenía otros planes.**_

Cranky _**–O si, tu familia.**_ Dijo con algo de desprecio.

Dusk _**–No seas así, no olvides que fuiste, y aún eres, el padrino de mi dulce Velvet. Y según tengo entendido, ella te sigue apreciando, a pesar de cómo la tratas.**_ Medio le reclama.

Regresando a un modo gruñón Cranky le refuta _**–No sabía que ser su padrino me saldría tan caro.**_

Por cuarta vez, Dusk Shine usa un conjuro resplandeciente para cambiar a otra memoria de ambos. _**–¿Lo dices por esto?**_

Cranky se turba en gran manera por el nuevo lugar al que arribaron. Ahora se encuentran en un cementerio frente a una lápida gravada con el nombre de Stephen Magnet. Un burro se lamentaba junto a la tumba de su socio cuando llega de improviso un unicornio con armadura. Las dos nuevas contrapartes sostienen otra conversación.

Guardia Dusk _**–Cranky… yo… lo lamento. En verdad lo siento.**_

Cranky trajeado de negro _**–Deberías, él murió por tu culpa.**_ Reclamó con ira contenida.

– _ **¿Que? ¿De que hablas? Yo no estuve ahí.**_

– _ **¡Exacto!**_ Voltea a verlo con mucha rabia y le sigue gritando _**–¡Si hubieras estado con nosotros, Stephen no habría muerto!**_

– _ **¡No me eches la culpa de esa manera! Twilight estaba muy enferma y me necesitaba. Además yo no sabía que harían un viaje tan peligroso y cuando me enteré, no podía irme de casa.**_

– _ **¡Si! La preferiste a ella que a Stephen.**_

– _ **¡CRANKY! ¡ELLA ES MI HIJA!**_

– _ **¡Y STEPHEN NUESTRO MEJOR AMIGO! O por lo menos el mío, ya que veo que a ti no te importaba tanto.**_

El soldado se prende en fuego, literalmente, tal y como el espectro que acompañaba a al viejo Cranky, con la diferencia de que el soldado si se mostraba furioso. _**–¡No te atrevas a poner en duda nuestra amistad!**_ Le lanza un rayo de magia a los pies del burro vestido de negro. Cuando se da cuenta de lo que hizo recupera la compostura, se apaga su melena e intenta razonar. _ **–Mira, comprendo que estés enojado ahora pero si me dejas…**_

– _ **¡Ya no más! Esta amistad terminó…**_

– _ **Cranky… Lo siento, no era mi intención…**_

Cranky le da la espalda y se retira sin poner atención a la disculpa o a la explicación que estaba a punto de darle.

Por su lado, el viejo Cranky y el fantasma Dusk observan en total silencio la escena. Pasados varios segundos, el primero en hablar es el necio anciano.

Cranky _**–¿Y bien?**_

Dusk _**–¿Mmm?**_ Lo mira interrogante.

– _ **¿Qué esperas? Quieres restregarme el siguiente recuerdo en la cara ¿no es así?**_

– _ **¿De que recuerdo hablas?**_

– _ **No te hagas el desentendido. Hablo de cuando me enteré de la razón por la que no pudiste abandonar a tu hija.**_

– _ **Si lo tienes presente, creo que no es necesario verlo.**_

–… … _**Entonces… ¿Cómo se supone que esto me ayudará en el presente? Solo me hiciste revivir momentos que no quería recordar, la felicidad que tuve con mis amigos y luego como los perdí a ambos.**_ Pequeñas lágrimas escurren por los cansados ojos del asno. _**–Si solo viniste a torturarme por mis errores, lo haces bien.**_

– _ **¿Tus errores? No Cranky, son nuestros errores. Yo no puedo lavarme los cascos de esto, ya que ayudé a formar todas estas memorias buenas y malas. No las hiciste tu solo. Y aunque me duele revivirlas tanto como a ti… es por un bien mayor. Bien, creo que ya cumplí con mi parte, es hora de que me vaya…**_

Hasta el momento, Cranky no tenía el valor para mirar al unicornio directo a los ojos, pero al escuchar que Dusk planeaba retirarse, se armó de coraje, levantó la vista y le dijo. _ **–Dusk... lo siento.**_

– _ **¿Mmm?**_

– _ **Yo… lamento no haberte escuchado aquel día. Haría cualquier cosa para cambiar lo que hice… si de algo me arrepiento es de haber despreciado tu amistad. ¿Crees poder perdonarme?**_

El pony pone una pata en el hombro de Cranky y le contesta _**–No tienes que pedirle disculpas a un fantasma Cranky. Lo hecho, hecho está. No podemos cambiar el pasado pero si necesitas una respuesta concreta para sentirte mejor y avanzar, pregúntale a Twilight al respecto. Ella si sigue con vida, a diferencia mía. Ahora vamos, regresemos a tu despacho, el Espíritu del Corazón Presente no tardará en llegar.**_

Dusk Shine encendió su cuerno por última vez y durante el conjuro, Cranky le hace una pregunta final con mucha curiosidad por su próxima visita fantasmal.

Cranky _**–Ese espíritu ¿también es alguien que conozco como tú y Stephen?**_

Dusk _**–Ehh… bueno, no. Pero no te preocupes, no es un mal sujeto… aunque lo parezca. Solo tenle paciencia, jejeje…**_ Ríe conspiradoramente.

Cranky (con el ceño fruncido) _**–No me gusta como lo dices…**_

Ambos desaparecen en un resplandor blanco. Esta vez Cranky procuró cerrar los ojos para proteger sus pupilas. Calculó el tiempo para volver a abrirlos y cuando lo hizo comprobó aliviado que había regresado a su despacho. _**–Uf, es bueno volver… y en una sola pieza. Oye Dusk… ¿Dusk?**_ Volteó en varias direcciones pero su amigo en llamas ya no estaba, se había esfumado en el aire. Cranky se entristeció pues por lo menos deseaba despedirse adecuadamente, cuando de repente sintió algo rosando su pata. _**–¿Eh, que es esto?**_ Encontró un libro que no era perteneciente a los documentos de su oficina junto a su pelo falso que tiró una hora atrás. Al examinarlo más de cerca y al hojear sus páginas comprobó que era un álbum de fotografías, las mismas que había visto en las visiones que tuvo esa noche con Dusk cuando estuvieron en aquella sala de museo. La miraba con algo de afecto hasta que se topa con la dedicatoria en la última página, la cual le hace poner una cara de pocos amigos con una vena sobresaliendo en su frente.

Dice: _"Para el calvito. No olvides sonreír en próximas fotos"_ Seguida de una caricatura a lápiz de Cranky con rostro sonriente y cabeza calva pulida.

CONTINUARÁ… el próximo 25 de octubre.


	3. El Espíritu del Corazón Presente

El gruñón de Cranky había regresado a su querido despacho después de realizar un viaje mágico a su pasado, se sentía más tranquilo por las palabras de ánimo que le dio su viejo, y talvez reconciliado, amigo Dusk Shine sin embargo, le preocupaba lo que sucedería a continuación. Había pasado una hora justamente desde que comenzó la visita de los espíritus de la Noche de Corazones Cálidos y no tardaría en llegar el segundo.

– _ **¿Cómo dijo Dusk que era? El Espíritu del Corazón Presente me parece, solo espero que…**_

"TOC, TOC, TOC"

Oyó a alguien tocando fuertemente la puerta de la entrada principal.

– _ **No creo que un espíritu toque la puerta, digo, Stephen y Dusk no lo hicieron, claro que ellos eran conocidos míos y además…**_

– _ **¡¿Cuánto más me harás esperar pony?! ¡Sal a conocerme!**_ Dijo una gran voz de manera exigente desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Cranky se asustó por la forma tan imperativa en que le hablaron, pero después de recapacitar y darse cuenta de que lo llamaron "pony", tenía certeza de que no era un espíritu quien tocaba la puerta… por lo menos eso creía. Así que con enfado tomó su bufanda y sombrero, abrió la puerta dispuesto a reclamarle a quien quiera que le hablara tan descortésmente, pero en un instante se arrepintió de encarar a aquel personaje. Al salir vio unas pezuñas peludas gigantes y al alzar su cabeza confirmó que se trataba de una criatura imponente de cuatro patas equinas, cuernos enormemente largos en su cabeza que le daban el aspecto de demonio del Tártaro, larga y blanca barba y cabellera, con rojos brazos fornidos y humanoides. Se trataba de…

– _ **¿¡Un centauro!?**_ Expresó Cranky alarmado. __

–" _ **¿Amigo o enemigo?" piensa el anciano. Pues has de saber que yo soy…**_ Dice el monstruo de manera seria con ojos que irradian malignidad, cuando de pronto cambia el ambiente y centauro comienza hacer posturas de físico culturista, presumiendo su gran musculatura y poniéndose en el rostro unos lentes obscuros. _**–¡Hu! ¡Ha! Tirek, Tirek Bravo, el grandioso Espíritu del Corazón Presente. ¡Oe! ahora admira mí perfil perfecto.**_ Otra pose __con los bíceps doblados y sonrisa dentada.

– _ **¿T-también e-éres un espíritu?**_ Cuestionó nervioso por el intrigante cambio.

– _ **¿Acaso estás sordo anciano? ¿O es que mi imponente figura es demasiada para tu cabecita de pony?**_

Cranky siguió en shock un momento, el misterioso centauro proclamaba ser el segundo espíritu y su actitud era presuntuosa y egocéntrica luego reaccionó cuando lo volvieron a llamar "pony".

– _ **Por si no te has dado cuenta cerebro de nabo, soy un burro, no un pony.**_ Reclamó enojado.

– _ **Tomate, jitomate… es lo mismo.**_

– _ **De hecho, no, no son lo mismo. El tomate es verde y el jitomate es rojo.**_

– _ **Los ponis son de diversos colores y no por eso se les diferencia. A menos que tengan alas, o cuernos, o alas y cuernos…**_ Dice despreocupado contando con los dedos, pero luego agita la cabeza _ **–Nos estamos saliendo del tema. Además, seas un pony o no, tú sigues siendo un amargado, Cranky Doodle Donkey, y yo he venido aquí para mostrarte algo.**_ Se interrumpe él mismo reflexionando _**–Um… Donkey, eso es burro en ingles ¿no?**_

– _ **Hay un genio entre nosotros…**_ Le comenta con gran ironía. _**–Bueno ¿y que me vas a mostrar?**_

– _ **Que aún los quejosos resentidos, como tu comprenderás ejem, tienen amigos en este mundo que se preocupan por ellos y más en un día como el de hoy.**_

– _ **¿Mis amigos?**_ Articuló extrañado pensando en Stephen y Dusk. _ **–Lamento decepcionarte, pero mis amigos murieron hace tiempo, no me queda nadie que se preocupe por mí.**_

– _ **Ha ¿Ahora quién es el cerebro de nabo? Es tanta tu necedad, que te ciega y no ves a quienes te rodean.**_

– _ **¿Lo dice el genio que usa gafas oscuras de noche?**_

– _ **Ya veo, estás celoso de mis extraordinarios lentes oscuros que me hacen ver cool.**_

– _ **Uy sí, me atrapaste, lo que no daría por tener lentes como los tuyos.**_ Nuevamente con sarcasmo disimulado.

Tirek se quita los lentes y se los entrega a Cranky. _**–Solo tenías que pedirlos.**_

– _ **No gracias, no tienes porque…**_

El centauro insiste en ponérselos y le dice. _**–Créeme, los necesitarás.**_ Una bola de energía se forma entre sus cuernos y la dispara hacia la puerta. Como si se hubiera quemado de arriba abajo, la puerta desaparece dejando una especie de portal con marcos en llamas.

Tirek procede en empujar a Cranky al otro lado y para cuando se da cuenta ya están del otro lado y observa que tanto él como espíritu se han vuelto semitransparentes. _**–¿Q-que pasó? ¿A dónde me has traído?**_ Delibera nervioso al principio, pero pronto reconoce que están en otra parte de la misma ciudad de Canterlot.

Tirek _**–Calla y observa atentamente**_. Señala con el dedo hacia otra parte de la calle haciendo una nueva pose por supuesto.

Cranky cambia su vista hacia el lugar que Tirek le señala. Aunque lleva gafas negras, por alguna extraña razón ve perfectamente y mejor que si usara sus simples ojos. Varios ponis van por el camino, se trata de una familia compuesta de ponis terrestres, con 2 padres y cuatro potrancas. Cranky reconoce perfectamente al jefe de la familia. Era su fiel asistente Igneous Rock Pie junto con su esposa e hijas. Una de ellas llamó en especial su atención porque resaltaba de las hermanas por su vivo color rosado, melena esponjada y desarreglada.

– _ **¡Qué bien, que bien, que bien! ¡Una fiesta, iremos a una fiesta!**_ Celebraba y cantaba la niña dando saltitos alrededor de su familia.

– _ **Pinkamena Diane Pie, basta, te vas a resbalar.**_ Regañaba su madre preocupada por la nieve que cubría los caminos de la capital.

– _ **Obedece a mamá Pinkie.**_ Dijo tranquilamente otra de las niñas, que parecía la mayor.

Pinkie _**–Pero Maud, ¿no estás emocionada por la fiesta?**_

Maud _**–Claro que sí.**_ Aseguraba, aunque su cara no expresara alegría alguna. _**–Pero no por eso debemos ser imprudentes. Te puedes lastimar. ¿Cierto Marble?**_

Marble, la más joven de la familia, solo asintió.

Pinkie _**–Oh, está bien.**_ Respondió obediente trotando más tranquila. _**–¿Uh?**_ De pronto se detuvo mirando fijamente en dirección a una esquina.

– _ **¿Qué pasa Pinkie?**_ Preguntó su 3ª hermana.

Pinkie _**–Mmm…**_ La rosadita seguía con la vista fija en aquel lugar nada especial que había llamado su atención.

– _ **No debes quedarte atrás, ¿oiste?**_ Exigió la misma yegua.

Pinkie _**–Sí, sí, ya voy, no seas tan gruñona Limestone.**_ Luego susurró _ **–Espero que ustedes tampoco se queden atrás.**_ Siguió su camino despreocupada totalmente.

Cloudy _**–¿A quién le hablas hija?**_

Pinkie _**–A un par señores invisibles. La la lala la.**_

Cloudy _**–A veces no entiendo de que habla esta niña.**_

Igneous _**–Calma querida, es solo nuestra alegre rosadita siendo ella misma.**_

En aquella zona nada singular que miró la niña Pie un momento atrás, era donde estaban parados Cranky y Tirek. Se suponía que no los podían ver o escuchar gracias a la magia del espíritu, pero la Pinkie daba la impresión de haberse percatado de su presencia.

Tirek _**–Ja ja ja. Esa pequeña es especial.**_ Decía con regocijo.

Cranky permaneció callado hasta que se le viene una idea a su mente recordando a donde se dirigían los Pie. _**–Ya entiendo… quieres que vayamos a la fiesta de Twilight, ¿no es así? Pero no creo que…**_

Tirek _**–Shh… silencio.**_ Le cierra el hocico con un par de dedos. _ **–No he dicho que puedas hablar todavía.**_ Luego con sus grandes pezuñas empuja al burro por toda la cuadra hasta llegar a una casa con la puerta abierta.

Era una vivienda relativamente grande, pero no muy lujosa. Se esperaría que una familia de prestigio como la del comandante unicornio Night Light, tuviera un hogar no menos que un palacio, pero no era así. Dusk Shine había sido el mentor del joven recluta Night Light y, poco después de sus rápidas promociones, éste y su hija se enamoraron y casaron formando su propia familia. Night poseía una gran reputación en la guardia de la Princesa Celestia, pero el semental nunca había abusado de su cargo, ni utilizaba ilícitamente recursos del mismo para su provecho. Siempre procuraba darle a su familia lo necesario e indispensable para vivir, sin caer en el extremo de mimarlos mucho o darles todo lo que quisieran. Gracias a eso, sus hijos habían crecido responsables y muy conscientes desde jóvenes.

El hijo mayor de la familia, Shining Armor, pronto haría pruebas para entrar a la guardia igual que su padre y abuelo. Mientras que la hija menor, que compartía el primer nombre de su madre, era una niña inteligente y precoz, su cuarto era como una pequeña biblioteca. Quizá lo que les llenaba de más orgullo a los padres de la pequeña Twilight era que había sido aceptada en la Escuela de Unicornios Superdotados e inclusive la princesa Celestia en persona se había ofrecido a ser su mentora.

Cuando la familia Pie entró, Pinkie fue de inmediato a saludar a Twilight, no era la primera vez que se encontraban, pero la potranca púrpura siempre se mostraba intranquila y algo reservada con cualquiera que no fuera su hermano. A pesar de esto, las hermanas Pie y Twilight Sparkle jugaban juntas mientras eran vigiladas por Shining y Maud.

Había un contraste entre las dos familias, por un lado la prestigiosa familia de unicornios y por otro, los ponis terrestres quienes vivían de manera humilde en una pequeña cabaña a los límites de la ciudad. Igneous y Cloudy habían sido dueños de una granja de rocas en el pasado, pero después de unas malas decisiones, Igneous perdió la granja y ahora se encontraba trabajando para Cranky en _~Donkey and Magnet Incorporated~_ por contactos que tuvo con el Sr. Magnet. Aun así, el negocio también iba mal, por lo que toda la familia ayudaba en los gastos: Claudy y Maud realizaban encargos de mudanzas, la fuerza de la niña era una ventaja que procuraba explotar lo mejor posible; Marble y Pinkie hacían trabajitos aquí y allá vendiendo figurillas de piedra, ayudando en confiterías, o trabajando de ayudantes en panaderías, dirigidas en todo momento por Limestone por supuesto. Era una vida difícil, pero nunca faltaba el amor en casa y también contaban con el apoyo incondicional de sus amigos unicornios Night Light y Twilight Velvet, quienes se conocieron por el mismo trabajo de Igneous en _~Donkey and Magnet Incorporated~._

Tirek y Cranky entraron discretamente a la casa y ya dentro el burro se limitaba a observar. No es que pudiera hacer otra cosa pues cada vez que intentaba hablar o quitarse las gafas, era silenciado y reprendido por el centauro rojo… pero tras darle un mejor vistazo pensó. _**–"Es idea mía o Tirek está más delgado que antes… deben ser estos tontos lentes"**_

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por una plática en frente.

– _ **Igneous, Cloudy. Qué bueno que pudieron venir.**_ Dijo la anfitriona Twilight Velvet.

Igneous _**–Gracias a ti por la invitación Twilight. Lamento que el señor Donkey no asista.**_

Twilight _**–No te preocupes, la noche aún no acaba y todavía mantengo esperanzas.**_

– _ **No me lo tomes a mal cariño.**_ Se une Night Light a la conversación. _**–Pero cada año lo invitas, lo esperas y nunca viene. Y por mucho que me duela decirlo, no creo que este año sea diferente.**_

Twilight _**–Pero tengo un buen presentimiento este año.**_ Muestra una sonrisa sincera.

Poco tiempo después, todos los ponis se juntaron en la mesa para compartir la cena. Una vez que todopony tomó asiento, Twilight Velvet levantó una copa con su magia.

– _ **Quiero proponer un brindis de gratitud. Demos gracias a que podamos reunirnos esta noche como familia y buenos amigos. Por ende, quiero que brindemos por aquellos que amamos y que por alguna u otra razón no están presentes, pero gracias a ellos es que estamos hoy reunidos… y muy especialmente por el tío Cranky.**_

– _ **Perdóname querida.**_ Interrumpió Cloudy. _ **–Entiendo que es tu padrino, pero no sé el por qué te preocupas tanto por él. El señor Donkey no es precisamente… "amigable" contigo.**_

Twilight _**–Precisamente por eso Cloudy. El espíritu de esta celebración es para quienes necesitan el don de la amistad y no se me ocurre nadie más que lo requiera que mi tío. Pero también es cierto que estamos reunidos gracias a él…**_

Los ponis se le quedan viendo interrogantes pues la respuesta no reveló mucho, hasta que Twilight se explicó mejor.

Twilight _**–Como mi padrino, fue el tío Cranky quien me dio mi nombre y hace mucho que sé el significado. El "crepúsculo" es aquella luz antes de que el día termine, es como la esperanza que destella con intensidad y que, aunque dure un instante, permanece en el corazón. Mi padre me llamaba su "pequeño rayo de esperanza" y eso fue lo que siempre le dio ánimo al final de todos los días durante la guerra.**_

Shining _ **–El abuelo Dusk me comentó una vez que gracias a su "rayo de esperanza" pudo sobrevivir a la gran guerra, pues tenía la firme convicción de volver con su familia.**_

Twilight _**–Así es hijo. Eso fue idea del tío Cranky en ponerme el nombre "Twilight" para que tú abuelo nunca se rindiera y regresara con bien a casa. De no ser por eso, esta familia no existiría, y tampoco sin Donkey and Magnet Incorparated, la compañía del tío Cranky, no seriamos amigos de los Pie.**_

Todos razonaron en que la yegua tenía razón, todos los presentes disfrutaban de su compañía mutua, la amistad entre ellos, y fue Cranky Doodle Donkey quien de alguna manera los había unido.

– _ **Pero también…**_ Prosiguió Velvet. _**–Tengo una deuda que nunca le podré pagar al tío Cranky…**_ En ese momento la yegua grisácea empezó a derramar pequeñas lágrimas mientras les continuaba explicando. _ **–Hace años, cuando tenía la edad de Twily**_ (miró a su hija) _ **caí enferma de insuficiencia de magia y mi padre tuvo que quedarse conmigo para las transfusiones mágicas, él era el único compatible para realizar esto y por estar conmigo… él no pudo estar presente cuando ocurrió el incidente en que murió el tío Stevee.**_

Night se acercó a ella para consolarla. _**–Amor, eso no fue tu culpa. Ya lo hemos discutido.**_

Twilight _**–Lo sé, lo sé. Pero no puedo dejar de sentirme mal por el tío Cranky y la pelea que tuvo con papá por el incidente. Fue gracias a mi padre que yo seguí con vida y pude tener mis dos propios "rayos de esperanza" y es ese mismo sentimiento de amor y esperanza que quisiera que el tío Cranky experimentara.**_ Dijo sollozando.

El etéreo burro y su acompañante rojizo permanecieron en completo silencio admirando la escena cuando Igneous tomó la palabra.

– _ **Tienes razón Twilight, fueron el señor Magnet y el señor Donkey quienes me dieron la oportunidad de trabajar en Canterlot y aunque por ahora pasamos un momento difícil en la compañía, doy gracias por tener a un patrón responsable como es Cranky… digo, el Señor Donkey.**_

– _ **¡Entonces demos gracias a Dios por la vida del Señor Cranky!**_ Gritó eufórica la dulce Pinkie Pie.

– _ **¡Por el tío abuelo Cranky!**_ Secundó sorprendentemente animada la yegüita morada sentada junto a Pinkie. _**–Espera… ¿no querrás decir "gracias a Celestia"?**_

Pinkie _**–Nop, yo sé lo que digo. ¡Que Dios los bendiga a todos!**_

Twily _**–Si que eres rara Pinkie…**_

Y así ambas niñas comenzaron con un pequeño y alegre canto al que pronto se unieron todos los ponis reunidos en aquella casa.

" _ **En la vida hay mil sorpresas, cada día es un don**_

 _ **El sol renace y mi alma eleva con ilusión**_

 _ **Llena de sonrisas, paz puedo encontrar**_

 _ **Y aquí rodeado de amor encuentro mi lugar"**_

" _ **Danos hoy tu bendición**_

 _ **Porque nos une el corazón**_

 _ **No hay sitio igual, como el hogar**_

 _ **Por lejos que me encuentre voy a regresar"**_

" _ **Danos hoy tu bendición**_

 _ **Porque sabemos dar perdón**_

 _ **Hay mucho más que compartir**_

 _ **Con los que en todas partes vemos hoy sufrir"**_

" _ **Haz que brille en la noche, oh, Señor tu luz**_

 _ **Escuchando todos juntos del amor la voz**_

 _ **Haz que no haya odio y danos protección**_

 _ **Guíanos a ti y por favor da tu bendición"**_

" _ **Danos hoy tu bendición**_

 _ **Danos tu paz y tu amor**_

 _ **Queremos hoy, contigo estar**_

 _ **Y te pedimos darnos hoy tu bendición"**_

" _ **Queremos hoy, contigo estar**_

 _ **Y te pedimos darnos hoy tu bendición"**_

En medio de aquel ambiente cálido, Cranky no podía sino derramar gruesas lágrimas de culpa por el testimonio de su ahijada, al mismo tiempo que se sentía conmovido por las dos pequeñas que daban gracias por la vida de un resentido burro anciano al que ni siquiera conocían directamente. Aunque las gafas ocultaban su lloro, no pasó desapercibido para Tirek el estado sentimental por el que Cranky pasaba.

– _ **Je, ahora si ves que hay quienes te quieren a pesar de tu actitud necia, ¿cierto?**_

Mientras Cranky se secaba las lágrimas, notó un leve ajetreo con la pequeña Twilight, o Twily como la llamaban sus amigas, quien salió apresurada del comedor un poco agitada como si hubiera recordado algo repentinamente. Pocos segundos después, Twily es seguida por Pinkie Pie. Como si fuera algo instintivo, Cranky pretendía seguirlas como un gato curioso, pero antes de que saliera de la habitación…

– _ **Es hora de irnos…**_ Le habló Tirek desde sus espaldas.

El señor Donkey solo sintió un tirón que lo jaló a un nuevo portal de fuego. Nuevamente se encontraron en las calles nocturnas de la capital del reino poni. No era lejos, de hecho, aún se alcanzaba a ver la entrada de la casa de Night Light a cuadra y media. Y de inmediato reclamó.

– _ **¿Cuál es la gran idea Tirek? Si me ibas a transportar tan cerca, no teníamos que…**_ Se detuvo de golpe al ver al centauro. Tirek se había encogido en gran manera, sus cuernos ya ni siquiera sobresalían de su cabeza, estaba flaco y escuálido como un viejo pordiosero, incluso se cubrió con una especie de manta o capa que le daba un aire misterioso y siniestro.

Con una voz más apagada, el espíritu le dio unas palabras que resaltaban con el aliento frio y la enferma tos que despedía. _**–Cof, cof ¿qué pasa? Sigues celoso porque nunca fuiste un "adonis" como yo en tu juventud jeje.**_

Cranky _**–¿Estas… muriendo?**_

Tirek (sonriendo) _**–Soy un espíritu, así que "morir" no es el termino exacto, pero eso sí, mi estancia en este plano en efecto es bastante corta, aunque si te pones a pensar, toda vida es un suspiro comparada con el tiempo en sí. Cof, cof. Por eso te recomiendo que no sigas desperdiciando tu vida, lo que queda de ella.**_

Cranky se mostraba tenso e intranquilo, se quitó las gafas oscuras para ver si no se trataba de algún tipo de ilusión provocada por ellas, incluso pasó por su cabeza regresárselas a su legítimo dueño, pero Tirek de inmediato percibió su intención y le expresó. _**–Quédatelas, considéralas un regalo del Día de los Corazones Cálidos. Solo ten en mente que lo que cantaron esas niñas es muy cierto: "cada día es un don". Un don es un regalo que no debe ser desperdiciado, ni tomado a la ligera. Un día, un momento, un solo instante puede cambiar para siempre la historia para una o muchas criaturas. No hay mejor regalo que aquel que da un amigo sincero y de corazón puro… como el que te ofrecen los que están en ese hogar.**_ Mira hacia la casa de Twilight. _**–Recuérdalo cada vez que veas esas gafas que te abrieron los ojos.**_

En ese momento, Cranky recordó el título de Tirek como el Espíritu del Corazón Presente y observo con especial atención su "presente" que llevaba entre sus pezuñas. En medio del letargo, Tirek dio media vuelta y procedía a retirarse entre las sombras.

Al mismo tiempo que esto, una presencia se movía en la puerta de la morada de los unicornios, alguien salía a hurtadillas del edificio, pero es sorprendida por otra criatura igual de pequeña.

– _ **¿A donde vas Twily?**_

– _ **¡Ah! Pinkie, ¡No me asustes de esa manera!**_

Eran las niñas rosada y morada, Pinkie Pie y Twilight Sparkle que empezaron una conversación en el pórtico de la casa.

Pinkie _**–Si querías jugar al escondite, no era necesario que vinieras hasta acá afuera.**_

Twily _**–No estoy jugando, voy a la escuela.**_

Pinkie _**–Tontita Twily, es de noche y la escuela no abrirá ni hoy, ni mañana. Sé que te gusta estudiar, pero debes esperar a que abran.**_

Twily _**–Argh, no Pinkie. Olvidé el regalo de mi hermano en la escuela y debo recuperarlo. Siempre intercambiamos regalos la víspera de los Corazones Cálidos y dejé el suyo en la escuela. Es muy importante que lo recupere hoy mismo.**_

Pinkie _**–Ya veo, pero es peligroso que vayas sola… Mmm… ¡Ya sé! Iré contigo para que no andes sola ¡Vamos!**_ Sale corriendo.

Twily _**–¡Espérame!**_

Las potrancas apresuradas se pierden de vista entre la nieve y la oscuridad de la noche…

CONTINUARÁ…. en próximo capítulo, el 25 de noviembre.

Notas:

Tirek. Para los que no entendieron, el doblaje latino de Lord Tirek fue hecho por Victor Hugo Aguilar, quien en su momento también prestó su voz para el divertido Johnny Bravo y el presumido "Soy la Comadreja". Personalidades que usé para esta versión de Tirek.

" _Bless us all"_. Es la canción de Tiny Tim, versión en español de _The Muppets Christmas Carol_ (Una Navidad con los Muppets)


	4. El Espíritu del Mañana que Vendrá Quizá

La noche de Corazones Cálidos continuaba en Equestria. En Canterlot todos los ponis se resguardaban del frío en sus hogares conviviendo con sus amigos y familiares. Sin embargo, había algunas criaturas fuera a la intemperie, un par de potrancas que se dirigían hacia la Escuela de Unicornios Superdotados de la Princesa Celestia, así como también el dueño de la _~Donkey y Magnet Incorporated~._ Cranky Doodle Donkey que se encontraba caminando rumbo a su oficina tras haberse separado del Espíritu del Corazón Presente.

– _ **¡Achu…! ¿Cómo se le ocurrió a Tirek dejarme solo así nada más aquí afuera?**_ Se quejaba temblando y acomodándose bien su bufanda en el cuello intentando proteger su garganta del viento helado mientras un moco le colgaba de la nariz. _**–Al menos pudo dejarme cerca de mi casa o la oficina, digo, creo que no le costaba nada.**_

Continuaba su camino dejando un pequeño rastro de huellas en la nieve cuando de pronto…

 _¡DONG! ¡DONG! ¡DONG!_

– _ **¿Oh…? Las campanas de la iglesia…**_ Entonces recordó las palabras que le dijo Stephen sobre el último espíritu:

"… _ **el tercero se presentará cuando termines de escuchar las 10 campanadas de la iglesia".**_

 _¡DONG! ¡DONG! ¡DONG!_

Cranky se detuvo a la mitad de la acera esperando y mirando nerviosos a sus alrededores. Sentía como si cada campanada retumbará con un gran eco que duraba una eternidad. ¿Cómo sería el cuarto fantasma? ¿Él lo encontraría, aunque no estuviera en la oficina como con los otros? Si los anteriores le mostraron el pasado y el presente, ¿entonces éste le revelaría el futuro? ¿Qué es lo que verá? ¿Sería un conocido como Stephen y Dusk? ¿O alguien nuevo como Tirek? Seguía con estas y mil preguntas más mientras continuaba escuchando las campanadas.

 _¡DONG! ¡DONG! ¡DONG!_

Instantes antes del décimo repique, Cranky miro algo de lejos… _**–¿Eh? ¿Esas son…?**_ Aunque estaba oscuro, el viejo burro diviso claramente a dos potrillas caminando solas en la vía pública. No eran unas desconocidas, el burro las reconoció de inmediato, se trataba de las hijas de Twilight e Igneous, su ahijada y su asistente respectivamente: Twily y Pinkie. _**–¡¿Qué en el nombre de Celestia hacen esas chiquillas afuera a estas horas de la noche?!**_

El primer impulso del rebuznón era ir con ellas a llamarles fuertemente la atención pues un par infantes no debían estar a altas horas de la noche paseándose por las calles de la capital equina, y menos solas sin la compañía de un adulto. Tal fue su exaltación que olvidó la campanada final.

 _ **¡DONG!**_

El último repique sonó más duro y ensordecedor que los anteriores y parecía haber durado más. Cranky tuvo que taparse las orejas de burro y cerrar los ojos por las vibraciones que dejó el brusco sonido metálico de la campana. Sentía como si la hubieran tocado enfrente suyo. Permaneció así un par de segundos y luego escuchó un nuevo sonido… _"crack…" "crack…"_ como el de una pared agrietándose. Cuando abrió los ojos, en verdad algo se estaba quebrando, pero no era una pared, ni el piso, sino el mismo aire, o mejor dicho el espacio abierto frente a él como una grieta en pleno cielo.

La grieta brillaba con un blanco intenso que poco después cambió a un color entre azul y morado. La ruptura parecía succionar y expulsar el aire del entorno hasta que del mismo fenómeno emergió algo… un ser refulgente y amorfo que adquiría poco a poco una complexión. De pronto, en menos de un pestañeo, el espectáculo de luces desapareció dejando estupefacto a Cranky por la criatura que se paraba en frente suyo. Era una… ¿potranca de pegaso?

– _ **Hola.**_ Saludó con simpleza aquella niña aparentemente normal, tenía la crin morada, el pelaje anaranjado y sus alas parecían más pequeñas de lo normal.

– _ **Eh… H-Hola…**_ Regresó el saludo un poco alterado y extrañado, en verdad no era lo que él esperaba. _**–¿Eres el tercer espíritu?**_

– _ **Pues… sí, creemos que sí.**_ Exclamó no muy convencida de sus palabras, pero luego más decidida dio un pequeño salto aleteando y proclamó. _**–¡Somos el Espíritu del Mañana que Vendrá…!**_ Y cayó de cara a la nieve del suelo de forma hilarante. **_–...Quizá._ ** Dijo desde el piso con la cara en la nieve. Luego se incorporó haciendo pucheros y viendo sus propias alas. _**–Diantres, ¿para qué sirven estas cosas si no podemos volar con ellas?**_

Cranky no sabía que hacer o decir, solo se le quedó viendo a la niña que extrañamente hablaba de sí misma en plural, y mientras esta se limpiaba la nieve de su rostro le preguntó. _**–¿El Espíritu del Mañana que Vendrá?**_ Y pensó en voz alta. _**–Entonces, si vienes a mostrarme el futuro ¿no es así?**_

– _ **Quizá…**_ Comentó la pequeña.

– _ **¿Quizá…? ¿Qué, no estás segura?**_ Reclamó Cranky en confusión.

– _ **No, no no.**_ Negó con las pezuñas y la cabeza. _**–Me refiero a que NO SOMOS EL ESPÍRITU DEL MAÑANA QUE VENDRÁ…**_ Indicó muy segura esta vez.

– _ **¿Como?**_

Cranky quedó aún más confundido que antes, esta pony ¿era o no era el tercer espíritu? Pero la pequeña, pronto se explicó.

– _ **Somos el Espíritu del Mañana que Vendrá QUIZÁ.**_ Confirmó caminando presumida a un lado del burro con ojos cerrados y haciendo énfasis en el "quizá".

En completo escepticismo y mirada entrecerrada, Cranky repitió el título autoproclamado de la chica que se puso atrás de él. _**–El Espíritu del Mañana que Vendrá Quizá...**_

– _ **Precisamente genio…**_

– _ **!**_

Cranky dio un sobresalto. La voz de la niña había cambiado de repente y cuando volteó a verla retrocedió espantado. La potranca ya no era una potranca, ahora era más alta, tenía plumas en todo su cuerpo y no solo en las alas, las cuales habían aumentado en tamaño, y además también tenía un pico en el hocico, garras en las patas delanteras y cola felina. Cranky reconoció a una hembra de la raza griffin.

– _ **Así está mejor. Estas alas son más útiles.**_ Dijo la chica halcón admirando su nuevo cuerpo y elevándose un poco en el aire.

– _ **¿Pero qué…? ¿Tú de dónde saliste? ¿Dónde está la chiquilla de hace un momento?**_

– _ **¿A quién llamas chiquilla? Tú, sucio jamelgo.**_ Reclamó con enfado para luego descender y darle la cara al asno anciano. _**–Seguimos siendo la misma por si no lo has notado. Abre bien los ojos para que no pierdas detalle.**_

Cranky estaba en completo shock, aún no entendía lo que pasaba, y mientras lo procesaba, la criatura frente a él volvió a cambiar de forma pasando por un estado nebuloso etéreo de color azul marino. Ahora el espíritu tenía el aspecto de un unicornio blanco de melena azul, vestido de etiqueta y un monóculo en el ojo.

– _ **¿Ya lo ves, nuestro estimado Donkey?**_ El nuevo ser le hablaba con respeto y formalidad como todo un caballero de la alta sociedad de Canterlot.

El burro sacudió la cabeza, se frotó los ojos e incrédulo cuestionó tartamudeando _**–¿Q-Qué e-eres real-real-mente-te? ¿Eres acaso un changeling?**_

– _ **Je je. ¿Piensas que somos uno de esos seres simuladores? Tememos decirte que no es así.**_

– _ **¿Entonces que eres?**_ Volvió a cuestionar Cranky.

– _ **Somos.**_ Corrigió al contestarle. _**–Y ya te lo dijimos, pero talvez aún no lo entiendes… veamos ¿Cómo te lo podemos explicar?**_ El unicornio meditó un momento con el casco en la barbilla y le recita: _**–"Si el ayer es historia y el hoy una realidad… el mañana es un misterio". El destino no está escrito Cranky, hay mil posibilidades para el futuro y eso es lo que nosotros representamos: miles de posibles seres que podrías llegar a conocer mañana…**_ (otro cambió de aspecto a una mula de cabello rizado) _ **…o QUIZÁ no.**_

Cranky miró apenado la nueva forma del ente, le recordaba a un viejo amor del pasado, pero más madura. Aún no comprendía del todo los cambios del extraño ser, pero ya le quedaba un poco más claro el porqué del "Quizá" del que hablaba el espíritu y también a que se refiriera a sí mismo en plural ya que al parecer era varias entidades en una con diferente personalidad cada una. _**–Entonces… ¿Cómo debo dirigirme a ti… a ustedes?**_

– _ **Mmm… puedes llamarnos… Tántabus**_

 **(Nota: A partir de aquí, para ahorrar espacio, pondré "Tbus" seguido de la forma del personaje al que Tántabus va cambiando cuando diga sus diálogos. Por ejemplo, en este momento sería "Tbus Matilda")**

Tbus Matilda _**–Bien, es hora de irnos Doodle, hay cosas que debes ver.**_

Cranky se quedó algo desorientado de que lo llamaran así, nadie lo hacía desde… _**–¡Ah! Un momento.**_ Reaccionó de repente. _**–Las niñas. No podemos dejarlas que anden solas.**_

Tbus Spit Fire _**–Ja. No tenemos tiempo que perder Cranky, además aún no es hora. ¡Vamos!**_

Cranky se quedó intrigado por la respuesta, pero no tuvo tiempo de razonar nada o pedir alguna explicación. A cierta distancia en el cielo de Canterlot se abre una grieta en medio del aire, igual a la de donde Tántabus emergió. Ahora como pegaso, el espíritu lleva volando a Cranky hasta ranura de energía y al hacer contacto con ella desaparecen sin dejar rastro, dejando solo un grito de pánico del mismo Cranky tras su desaparición.

– _ **¡AHHHH!**_

Twily _**–¿Mm? ¿Oíste algo Pinkie?**_ Preguntó la niña unicornio a su amiga cuando casi llegaban a la escuela.

Pinkie _**–Sonó como si un burro levantará el vuelo espantado a mitad de la noche rumbo a una ruptura espacio-temporal.**_ Dice inocente percatándose después de la mirada aprensiva de Twily. _**–¿Qué?**_

– _ **¿Un burro levantando vuelo a media noche hacia una ruptura espacio-temporal? Por favor ¿De dónde sacas esas cosas…?**_

Mientras tanto, en el "otro lado" Cranky y Tántabus llegan nuevamente a Canterlot, pero era de día y el viejo burro miró extrañado la ciudad, lucía un poco diferente, claro que nunca la había visto desde el cielo. Luego razonó y preguntó. _**–¿Esto es el futuro?**_

– _ **Posible futuro.**_ Aclara la pegaso mientras volvía a transformarse, pero… _ **–Han pasado varios años desde… upsi…**_ …no se percató de que soltó a su pasajero de repente.

Cranky _**–¡Táaaaantabuuus!**_ Gritó en pánico.

Tbus Derpy _**–No sabemos qué salió mal.**_

Cranky veía pasar su vida frente a sus ojos, como cuando Dusk lo visitó, pero mucho más rápido. En cualquier momento se estrellaría de cara. Mientras se encontraba cayendo a media ciudad, se topa con una gran cantidad de globos de colores en el camino. Intentando aferrarse con el hocico a las cuerdas de los coloridos adornos, Cranky logra frenar su rápida caída y descendiendo colgado de las bolas flotantes consigue aterrizar más o menos a salvo. Dando un suspiro de alivio suelta los globos y se percata de que toda la ciudad se encuentra en medio de una celebración, incluso hay un desfile que proviene del palacio de la Princesa Celestia.

Ya mirando más sereno a su alrededor, dice con sarcasmo. _**–Ja ja, muy gracioso, ya entendí. Están celebrando mi muerte con un gran desfile. Muy gracioso Tántabus, muy gracioso en verdad.**_

– _ **Jaja. Claro que no. No creo que alguien haga una enorme fiesta para celebrar la muerte de algún pony. Dah, es un poco descabellado, ¿no lo crees? Además, tú sigues vivo tontito.**_

Le dice una yegua que pasa caminando junto a él y se detiene a verlo, lleva un alegre y elegante vestido azul con un sombrero del mismo color que hace juego. Cranky la voltea a ver con enojo y le reclama. _**–¡Tonta-bus! ¡¿Se volvieron locos?! ¡Por poco me matan!**_

Yegua _**–¿Tonta-bus? Qué extraño apodo me pusiste ahora. Oye espera… te ves más joven, guau ese spa especial de Fillydelphia sí que hiso maravillas con tu piel tío Cranky.**_

Pronto Cranky entendió que esta chica no era el espíritu que lo había traído desde el pasado, o el presente para él. Parecía que, a diferencia de sus anteriores viajes, esta vez Cranky podía interactuar con otros seres además de los espíritus, lo cual lo dejó un poco intranquilo.

Cranky _**–Lo lamento señorita, creo que la confundí con alguien más. Perdóneme si le grité.**_

La nueva pony lo abraza de golpe con exagerado cariño. _ **–Ay que bromista, tú siempre haciéndote el chistoso tío Cranky. Nunca cambiarás. Qué bueno que viniste a la coronación. ¿Uh? ¿Estás bien tío?**_

En efecto el buen señor Donkey se veía pálido, desconcertado y muy liado en su mente. Daba la impresión de que la joven yegua lo confundía con su "ser" futuro y además hablaba de una coronación, ¿de eso se trataba el ajetreo en las calles de Canterlot? Dejando eso a un lado, Cranky le da un mejor vistazo a la chica y nota similitudes con alguien conocida. _**–"Melena esponjada… pony rosada… cutie mark de globos… No, no puede ser"**_ Piensa unos segundos después reacciona y musita. _**–¿Pi-Pinkie Pie?**_

Pinkie _**–¿Si? ¿Qué pasa tío, te sientes bien? Estás actuando raro, y mira que yo lo digo.**_

De un momento a otro son interrumpidos por una alicornio azul que desciende a su encuentro. Asombrando nuevamente al burro.

Tbus Luna _**–Oh, señor Donkey. En verdad lo sentimos, estamos muy apenadas por soltaros sin previo aviso. No fue nuestra intención.**_

Pinkie _**–¡Ah, princesa Luna! ¿Ya conoce al tío Cranky?**_

Tbus Luna _**–Oh, Pinkamena, disculpa, pero creo que te necesitan de regreso en el castillo ¿podrías adelantarte? Hay algo que necesitamos discutir con vuestro tío.**_

Pinkie _**–Oki doki, princesa. Nos vemos después tío Cranky. La la la.**_ Se despide y se va dando saltitos como la potranca que Cranky vio en su propia época.

Cuando se quedaron solos, la alicornio guía al burro por una calle vacía y vuelve a transformarse. Al confirmar que se trata del verdadero Tántabus, Cranky la interroga con euforia y en total confusión.

Cranky _ **–¿Qué rayos sucede en este futuro, Tántabus? ¿Por qué la hija de Igneous me trata tan familiarmente? ¿De qué coronación hablaba? ¿Y acaso los llamó princesa con su aspecto anterior?**_

Tbus Zecora _**–Calmado, amigo intrigante, déjanos explicarte. Como antes dijimos, esto es un posible futuro, uno en donde tu sueño es casi seguro.**_

– _ **Genial, ahora hablan en verso igual que las zebras, en serio que cambian totalmente con cada transformación. Un minuto, ¿mi sueño? ¿De qué hablas?**_

– _ **Donkey & Magnet Incorporated fue fundada por una razón, para que todas las razas coexistan en comunión. Ponis y no ponis, convivirán en paz, solo es cuestión de tiempo ya lo verás. **_

– _ **¿Hablan en serio?**_ Dice en tono incrédulo.

– _ **Así es, la coronación de la que con Pinkie hablabas, es de la cuarta princesa con un cuerno y dos alas. Apenas obtuvo su noble estandarte, pero título de Princesa de la Amistad recibirá más adelante. Su misión será esparcir por todo el reino la amistad y la armonía, cosa que logrará con el tiempo y buena compañía.**_

– _ **¿Una cuarta princesa alicornio? ¿Me están diciendo que existirán más alicornios que la Princesa Celestia en el futuro? Mmm, oí rumores sobre una joven alicornio que Celestia adoptó como sobrina… Amore Ca-no sé qué… pero… además de ella, ¿van a haber otras dos?**_

– _ **Nuestra forma anterior era de ellas una, tratase de la soberana de la noche, la Princesa Luna.**_

– _ **Y supongo que la otra es la que se coronó hoy ¿no es así?**_

Tbus Applebloom _**–Suficiente charla, te llevaremos a ver más cosas del futuro.**_ Dejando atrás sus rimas, abre otra ruptura blanca en medio del aire y se lanza hacia ella con una patada voladora. _**–¡CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS VIAJEROS DEL TIEMPO! ¡YAY!**_

Cranky (condescendiente) _**–Había oído hablar de personalidades múltiples, pero esto es simplemente ridículo.**_ Sin mucho ánimo sigue a la potranca hacia la apertura.

Conforme su viaje avanza, el apagado ánimo de Cranky se va encendiendo de emoción al ver los resultados de las grandes hazañas que habían logrado la supuesta Princesa de la Amistad y sus amigas, las llamadas Portadoras de la Armonía que, por cierto, Pinkie Pie era una de ellas.

Un Griffonstone en proceso de reconstrucción regresándolo a su gloria anterior, lo cual Cranky solo había apreciado en libros; acuerdos con Yaks, Sasquatches y otras tribus hoscas del norte que trajeron prosperidad a la zona polar del reino; dentro de los mismos ponis, la interminable pelea entre Hoffields y Macolts había sido resuelta y ahora ambas familias trabajaban juntas para mantener un hermoso espacio silvestre donde antes solo había un desolado campo de batalla.

Con cada visión que Tántabus le mostraba, el corazón de Cranky latía con más y más ímpetu por la alegría. Él y Stephen habían visitado estos, y más lugares en Equestria, sintiendo en cada uno una impotencia por no poder hacer nada para convencer a los residentes de que olvidaran los rencores del pasado. Aunque en la época de Cranky si había una relativa paz y tranquilidad, esta era causada por el temor que las razas le tenían a Celestia y sus tropas por su victoria en la gran guerra. Los diferentes seres de Equestria poseían un recelo para con los ponis. Sin embargo, en este futuro que le mostraban, las mismas criaturas convivían como hermanos y hermanas, ayudándose y apoyándose mutuamente.

La cereza del pastel era su antiguo hogar, el pueblo de Ponyville que se convirtió en la capital de la amistad, y era además donde residía la Princesa de la Amistad. El pequeño pueblo había crecido hasta convertirse en una gran urbe cuyos residentes se reunían en ese momento en la plaza principal celebrando otra Noche de los Corazones Cálidos cantando otro de los himnos populares de la época.

 _ **~I hear the mountain birds, the sound of rivers singing~**_

 _(Escucho las aves de la montaña, el sonido del río cantar)  
_

 _ **~A song I've often heard it flows through me now~**_

 _(Una canción que solía escuchar ahora fluye dentro de mí)_

 _ **~so clear and so loud~**_

 _(tan claro y tan fuerte)_

 _ **~I stand where I am and forever I'm dreaming of home ~**_

 _(sigo parada donde estoy y siempre soñando con mi hogar)_

 _ **~ I feel so alone, I'm dreaming of home~**_

 _(Me siento tan sola, soñando con mi hogar)_

Para sorpresa de Cranky, esta vez quienes cantaban juntos en Ponyville no eran solo ponis, sino griffins, perros diamante, minotauros, otras criaturas que ni él mismo conocía y, además, si su vista no lo engañaba, incluso ¡changelings y dragones! Eran tantas razas como transformaciones de Tántabus, todos ellos viviendo juntos como si la guerra nunca hubiera existido.

 _ **~It's carried in the air the breeze of early morning~**_

 _(Se respira en el viento la brisa de la madrugada)_

 _ **~I see the land so fair, my heart opens wide~**_

 _(Veo la tierra tan placentera, mi corazón se abre ampliamente)_

 _ **~There's sadness inside~**_

 _(Pués hay tristeza dentro de él)_

 _ **~I stand where I am and forever I'm dreaming of home ~**_

 _(sigo parada donde estoy y siempre soñando con mi hogar)_

 _ **~ I feel so alone, I'm dreaming of home~**_

 _(Me siento tan sola, soñando con mi hogar)_

 _ **~Ahhhh…~**_

Según la tradición, la canción era una melancólica tonada que se supone entonaron Clover la Sabia, Smart Cookie y el Soldado Pancy añorando encontrar un lugar pacífico que pudieran llamar hogar. Quién pensaría que solo al olvidar sus diferencias lograrían encontrarlo.

 _ **~This is no longer foreign sky, I see a know light~**_

 _(Este ya no es un cielo extranjero, veo una luz conocida)_

 _ **~I am now facing my peaceful land~**_

 _(Ahora estoy frente a mi tierra pacífica)_

 _ **~I'm longing to stand A paw in my paw~**_

 _(Deseando estar ahí con una pata junto a otra)_

 _ **~...forever in our dreaming home~**_

 _(…por siempre en mi soñado hogar)_

 _ **~We´re not alone in our dreaming home~**_

 _(Ya no estamos solos en nuestro soñado hogar)_

Ante esto, Cranky no podía más que derramar lágrimas de profunda felicidad, pues el sueño que había abandonado después de la muerte de Stephen estaba frente a sus ojos en vivo y a todo color. El viejo Cranky Doodle Donkey no podía sino estar profundamente agradecido con la Princesa de la Amistad, quien había logrado aquello que parecía imposible, y los más extraño es que ni siquiera la había llegado a conocer en todo su viaje junto a Tántabus, pero no sería así por mucho tiempo pués él ya no podía esperar más.

Cranky _**–Tántabus ¿puedes llevarme a conocer a la Princesa de la Amistad?**_

Tbus BigMac _**–Nop.**_

– _ **¿Eh? ¿Por qué no? Acaso… ¿se acabó el tiempo?**_

– _ **Si.**_ Afirmó abriendo por última vez una grieta.

– _ **Pero claramente ustedes son una especie de viajero del tiempo, ¿Cómo es posible que no haya más tiempo? Además ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con mi presente en la Noche de los Corazones Cálidos?**_

Tántabus lo miró fijamente sin responderle, y poco después le hace señas de que entrara al portal. Un poco resignado, Cranky no objetó y ambos entraron por el destello blanco. Al cruzarlo por completo habían vuelto a Canterlot, la misma noche de donde empezaron su viaje, y en el mismo lugar. Cranky distinguía sus propias huellas en la avenida y voltea a ver a Tántabus que se encontraba muy quieto junto a la grieta dimensional.

El raro espíritu como que estaba esperando algo, luego obtiene su estado amorfo y mientras adopta una forma más le dice a Cranky algo antes de materializarse por completo. _**–Lamentamos que no la hayas visto cara a cara, es que hay algo que debemos decirte antes de despedirnos… pero si tanto interés tienes en averiguar su identidad… esta sería ella.**_

Cranky _**–¿Eh?**_

La última apariencia que adopta Tántabus es la de una alicornio púrpura con melena en varias franjas moradas y rosadas. Era un poco vistosa, no más grande que Celestia o la otra alicornio azul, pero también le era muy familiar y al igual que con Pinkie Pie, la reconoció en cuestión de segundos.

Cranky _**–¿Es… la pequeña Twily? ¿Ella es la Princesa de la Amistad? ¿Esa niña se convertirá en alicornio?**_

Tbus Twilight _**–Quizá… eso dependerá de lo que tu hagas esta Noche de los Corazones Cálidos**_.

Cranky quedó mudo e intrigado ante esta declaración.

– _ **Pudimos haberte enseñado un futuro de desesperación donde Equestria estaría sumida en el caos y la desesperanza por la ausencia de la Princesa de la Amistad, pero en lugar lo peor, preferimos mostrarte uno de los mejores futuros posibles…**_ (cara seria) _ **desgraciadamente ese futuro y otros parecidos están en peligro de no existir por los acontecimientos que pasarán esta misma noche.**_

Cranky recordó a las potrancas que vio antes de iniciar su último viaje y con rostro helado de miedo pregunta _**–¿Algo les va a pasar a esas niñas?**_

Tbus Twilight (asintiendo) _**–Eso nos tememos. Si las sombras del presente se mantienen igual en esta noche… Twilight Sparkle no se convertirá en la Princesa de la Amistad y el único que puede cambiar el futuro para bien… eres tú Cranky.**_

– _ **¿Y-yo…? Pero yo ¿qué puedo… que podría hacer por ellas?**_

La alicornio le sonríe y le dice. _**–Solo recuerda las tres lecciones y los tres obsequios que recibiste esta noche… confiamos en que sabrás lo que debes hacer. Ahora sí, ve y busca a esas pequeñas… la hora ha llegado.**_

Tántabus adquiere su forma etérea azulina y, como humo que es absorbido por un extractor de aire, es engullido por la grieta de luz blanca que va cerrándose poco a poco.

Cranky _**–¡Tántabus espera! Aun no entiendo lo que debo hacer ¿Cómo encuentro a esas niñas?**_

Cuando la quebrada puerta celestial se cierra por completo, Cranky permanece alarmado, pero sin mover ni un musculo y con la mirada perdida. Ahí meditó lo que había vivido en las últimas horas. Cuando Stephen le avisó que tendría un papel crucial en los eventos de la noche, creía que exageraba cuando dijo que sería algo de vital importancia para Equestria, sin embargo, el peso que caía sobre sus costados era mucho mayor de lo que jamás imaginó. Se empezó a deprimir mirando por las vacías vías cubiertas de nieve, cuando de pronto vio dos cosas conocidas tiradas en medio de la calle: el álbum que le dio Dusk Shine y los lentes de Tirek.

– _ **¿Cómo llegaron aquí estas cosas? Se supone que una se quedó en mi despacho, y los lentes…**_ (se revisa a sí mismo) _**creí que los traía conmigo ¿en qué momento los tiré?**_ _**¿Será que… Tántabus hablaba de estas cosas? Pero solo son dos y no tres obsequios…**_ Reflexionó un momento en lo que debería hacer. Aún estaba inseguro, sin embargo, no podía dejar que algo le pasara a esas niñas.

Luego en un santiamén reconoció algo más que llamó su atención,un par de rastros de huellas en la misma nieve, eran muy pequeñas como para pertenecer a un pony adulto. Sin duda eran las pisadas de las dos únicas potrancas que estaban en la calle esa noche.

De a poco el semblante de Cranky cambió de indecisión a determinación pura. Ya sin cuestionar nada más, agarró sus dos presentes y se dispuso a seguir aquellas huellas para encontrar a las dos chiquillas que posiblemente necesitarían de su ayuda aquella Noche de los Corazones Cálidos.

CONTINUARÁ… último capítulo, el próximo 25 de diciembre.

Nota: La canción es _"I´m dreaming of home"_. Soundtrack de la película Joyeux Noël (Noche de paz) dirigida por Christian Carion en el 2005. Solo adapté la última estrofa.


	5. ¡Que Dios los bendiga a todos!

Canterlot, la ciudad que yacía sobre una enorme montaña era capital del reino equino. La mayoría de sus habitantes eran unicornios, inconfundibles ponis con un cuerno en la cabeza que les permitía usar magia y no era de extrañar que tuvieran una escuela dedicada exclusivamente al estudio de ésta. La Princesa Celestia, gobernante inmortal de Equestria, había abierto la Escuela de Unicornios Superdotados para los ponis que desde muy jóvenes mostraran gran talento en la magia e incluso en cada generación escogía un pupilo para enseñarle en persona. Twilight Sparkle había demostrado un increíble poder mágico desde que fue aceptada en el colegio, y la princesa no dudó ni un segundo en elegirla como su protegida.

Esa noche de los Corazones Cálidos, las instalaciones escolares estaban cerradas y abandonadas por las festividades, o por lo menos debía ser así. Sin embargo, una lucecita como de linterna se alcanzaba a distinguir por las ventanas desde adentro y se movía por los pasillos de la escuela. Era el cuerno de la pequeña aprendiz de Celestia que alumbraba mágicamente el camino frente a ella, y seguida por Pinkie Pie recorrían buscaban el salón de clase de Twily. Pero no se movían en silencio…

Pinkie **_-¿Ya llegamos?_**

Twily **_-No_**

 ** _-¿Ya llegamos?_**

 ** _-Que no._**

 ** _-¿Y ahora?_**

 ** _-Déjame ver… … … si_** (tono sarcástico)

 ** _-¿De veras?_**

 ** _-¡No! Ya te había dicho que es el último salón de este pasillo._**

 ** _-¡Ah! Ya me aburrí._** Se quejaba la rosada esponjada con algo de exageración. **_-¿Por qué no haces un_** ** _poco de "ocus pocus" o "abra cadabra", como el que usaste para abrir la puerta, y nos transportas al salón?_**

Twily le responde de forma tranquila y con algo de presunción le explica. **_-La magia de transportación es un hechizo muy avanzado, aún no puedo realizarlo. Además, yo no te pedí que vinieras, fuiste tú la que se apuntó sin preguntar, así que no te quejes._**

 ** _-Eso lo hice para que no estuvieras solita. ¿Qué clase de amiga sería si te abandonara?_** Dice con simpleza y despreocupación.

La unicornio para su andar y voltea a ver intrigada a su acompañante. Se miran extrañamente de frente y Pinkie le pregunta parpadeando inocente. **_-¿Qué pasa?_**

Twily **_-¿Me consideras tú amiga?_** Preguntó en total confusión.

Pinkie **_-Dah._** Dijo burlona. **_-Pues claro, ¿Qué otra razón tendría para venir a una aburrida escuela cerrada la noche de los Corazones Cálidos?_**

La pony lavanda dio media vuelta sin contestarle pero por dentro se sintió asombrada. Aunque los padres de ella y de Pinkie eran amigos, en realidad no convivían mucho. Solo lo hacían en las reuniones que tenían muy de vez en cuando, en los días festivos como el actual. Aparte, Twily era una niña muy reservada, introvertida y estudiosa cuyos principales compañeros eran los libros y su hermano mayor; mientras que Pinkie era todo lo contrario, una juguetona y risueña potranca que se la pasaba cantando y saltando durante gran parte del día encantando a todopony con su alegre personalidad. En efecto no tenían mucho en común, aun así, la chica Pie parecía considerar a la unicornio como su amiga. Su primera amiga según tenía entendido.

Las niñas continuaron su camino hasta el salón de clases de Twily en donde ella dejó olvidado el regalo para su hermano, estaba exactamente en el mismo lugar donde lo dejó, debajo de su pupitre. La moradita usó su magia para levantarlo mientras Pinkie veía con curiosidad la caja envuelta de color rojo y adornada con moños azules.

Pinkie **_-¿Y qué le vas a regalar a tu hermano, Twily?_**

Twily **_-Eso es un secreto._** Le expresó guardando el obsequio en una alforja que llevaba debajo de su abrigo.

Pinkie **_-Yo sé guardar secretos. Por ejemplo, nadie sabe de la colección ultra-super-secreta de limones que Limestone guarda debajo de nuestra litera y de la que juré no hablar con nadie…_**

Twily se le queda viendo con ojos entrecerrados y una ceja levantada permaneciendo expectante. Unos segundos después, Pinkie reacciona al darse cuenta de que regó la sopa y pide con expresión suplicante de cachorro. **_-Por favor, no le digas a Limestone que dije eso._**

 ** _-No te preocupes. Soy una tumba._**

 ** _-¿Uhh? Pensé que eras una unicornio._**

 ** _-A lo que me refiero es a que guardaré el secreto._** Confirmó rodando los ojos con sarcasmo.

 ** _-¿Pinkie-promesa?_**

 ** _-¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso?_**

 ** _-Mira, se hace así: "Con un cerrojo y si no arrojo un pastelito a mi ojo"._** Recitó mientras hacía unos ademanes con las patas cerca de su cara, primero de "cerrando la boca", luego "arrojando algo", y terminaba con su casco en el ojo. **_-Ahora tú._**

Twily dudó un momento, pero al final decidió seguirle la corriente haciendo la promesa y repitiendo la frase con los mismos movimientos. **_-Ok. Ejem… Prometo no decirle a Limestone "Con un cerrojo y si no arrojo un pastelito a mi ojo". Bueno, ahora regresemos a casa antes de que nuestros padres se preocupen. Ya casi es media noche._**

Satisfecha, Pinkie le sonríe con ojos cerrados diciendo. **_-Gracias a Dios que somos amigas._**

 ** _-¿No querrás decir "gracias a Celestia"?_**

 ** _-Tontita Twily, ya te dije que yo sé lo que digo. La lara la la._** Y da unos saltitos rumbo a la salida mientras Twily reflexionaba para ella misma:

 ** _–"_** ** _Mi primera amiga sí que es peculiar"_**

Por otro lado, afuera en la ciudad…

 ** _-¡Que me parta un rayo! ¿A dónde se fueron esas chiquillas?_**

Maldecía el viejo burro Cranky mientras corría por las heladas calles de Canterlot. Su objetivo era encontrar a dos potrillas que, según los espíritus de la Noche de los Corazones Cálidos, necesitarían de su ayuda. Desde hacía unos minutos perdió el rastro que dejaron las niñas o, mejor dicho, se abrumó cuando en una de las vueltas por los callejones se topó con las huellas en la nieve multiplicadas en toda la zona como si hubiera pasado una estampida de caballos salvajes por aquel lugar.

 ** _-Maldita sea mi suerte, y se supone que no había nadie más afuera en esta noche. ¿Qué habrá ocurrido aquí?_**

Así que ahora Cranky se encontraba galopando sin rumbo hasta toparse con algo inesperado… o alguien…

(Temblando) ** _-Brrrr. Hace mucho frío._**

 ** _-Deja de quejarte Spot. Mira a Fido, él si se aguanta._**

 ** _-Eso es porque su mandíbula está congelada y ni siquiera puede hablar, Rover._**

Rover **_-Quizá debimos continuar correteándonos para mantener el calor como en la otra calle._**

Spot **_-No puedo correr si estoy hambriento._** Sonidos muy audibles desde su estómago hacen más evidente sus lamentos.

Rover **_-El que te quejes más solo lo empeora._** (También le rugen las tripas). **_Fantástico… ¿ya ves lo que hiciste? justo cuando me había sacado el hambre de la mente._**

Se trataban de unos perros diamante, los mismos sabuesos que Cranky había corrido de su oficina ese día en la mañana. Estaban en medio de la calle con frío y hambre, el más grande era prácticamente una paleta congelada cuyos temblores ni siquiera le dejaban decir palabra alguna.

Cranky **_-Así que ustedes son los culpables del desastre de huellas allá atrás._**

En ese momento se percatan de la presencia del burro y en el acto lo reconocieron.

Rover **_-Miren quien más está solo en la noche fría. El asno amargado de la tonta oficina._**

Spot **_-Pero tú no estás solo Rover. Fido y yo estamos contigo._**

Rover **_-Es solo una expresión Spot._** Regaña a su compañero y luego se dirige a Cranky. **_-¿Y cuál es tu problema con que andemos en las calles, asno?_**

Cranky **_-Mi problema es que arruinaron mi única pista para encontrar a las niñas que se escabulleron fuera de casa. Yo estaba siguiendo sus huellas y ahora…_**

Rover **_-Si perdiste a tus nietas, no es nuestro problema._**

Spot ** _-Ja, seguramente salieron huyendo para alejarse de tu "amargocidad"._**

Rover **_-Esa palabra no existe._**

Spot **_-Como tu dijiste antes, es solo una expresión._**

Cranky **_-¡Ya cállense! ¡No tengo tiempo para discutir con ustedes! ¡Esas niñas podrían estar en peligro!_**

La fuerte llamada de atención rápidamente enmudeció a los sabuesos que se miraron de reojo entre ellos. Luego Cranky dio un gran suspiro y decidido a continuar en su búsqueda. Pero antes les dijo algo más a los perros con un tono humilde. **_-Escuchen, les pido disculpas por haberlos tratado mal esta mañana. En realidad, mi compañía no está en su mejor momento y por eso no puedo contratar criaturas a las que probablemente ni les pueda pagar. Aun así, no es excusa para tratarlos como lo hice… yo… enserio lo lamento._** Dicho esto, partía del lugar cuando…

 ** _-Espera un momento burro._** Habló sorpresivamente el canino más grande sacudiéndose el hielo de su cuerpo. **_-Las niñas que buscas ¿de casualidad son una pony rosada y otra morada? Porque hace rato las vi merodeando cerca de la escuela esa de unicornios._**

Cranky **_-¿La Escuela de Unicornios Superdotados de la Princesa Celestia?_** Levantó su semblante decaído y rápidamente se puso en marcha mientras gritaba **_-¡Muchísimas gracias caballeros!_** Y pronto se alejó en la oscuridad y frio nocturno.

Rover **_-¿Por qué le dijiste eso Fido?_**

Spot **_-Si, él no ha hecho nada por nosotros._**

Se quejaban sus camaradas mientras Fido veía en dirección a donde desapareció Cranky, y con una mueca algo tosca pero sincera les responde. **_-Él se disculpó…_**

 ** _-¿Ehh?_**

Fido **_-Es más de lo que hemos recibido en mucho tiempo en los otros lugares en los que pedimos empleo._**

Spot **_-Bueno, en eso tienes razón, supongo._**

Fido **_-Además… es día de los Corazones Cálidos. Ninguna familia debería estar separada. Ninguna criatura debería estar sola. Nosotros tenemos suerte de por lo menos estar juntos._**

Rover **_-No hablas mucho Fido, pero cuando lo haces, dices cosas que valen la pena._**

De regreso con las niñas, Twily y Pinkie ya iban rumbo a casa cuando la esponjadita de rosa se percató que la unicornio se quedaba rezagada atrás de ella a un par de metros.

 ** _-Twily ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tardas tanto?_**

Jadeante Twily le contesta. **_-Lo siento Pinkie, usé mucha magia para abrir y cerrar las cerraduras la escuela. Y antes ayudé a mamá con las decoraciones de la casa. Estoy algo cansada, es todo._**

 ** _-¿Quieres que te ayude con tu alforja? Así podrás andar más tranquila._**

Agradecida por el gesto de su amiga, Twily asiente y le entrega la mochila que llevaba en sus costados. Ya más ligera, camina más serena con menos peso en su espalda. Por su parte, Pinkie sigue saltando como si nada, aun con el peso extra. Ambas pasaban sobre un puente para cruzar un pequeño río.

 ** _-Ten cuidado Pinkie, no te vayas a resbalar._**

 ** _-Ya suenas como mi mamá, no tienes de que… ¡uahhh!_**

A pesar de las advertencias de la niña Sparkle, Pinkie terminó por deslizarse después de su último salto y cayó de lado lastimándose la pata.

 ** _-¡Pinkie!_**

 ** _-Estoy bien, solo fue un golpecito._** Aclara desde el suelo. Pero el accidente ocasionó otro tipo de daño.

 ** _-¡Mi alforja!_** Gritó alterada Twily al ver su bolso resbalarse y deslizarse por el piso de madera del mismo puente para después caer en el río. Con desesperación intenta usar su magia para recuperarlo, pero estaba muy cansada como para volver a activar su cuerno. En segundos la alforja con el obsequio envuelto para su hermano se había hundido y perdido. Con ojos humedecidos, comienza a lamentarse y sollozar. **_-El regalo de mi hermano…_**

Acongojada, Pinkie intenta disculparse. **_-Twily, yo… lo siento… no fue mi intención…_**

 ** _-¡Eres una tonta Pinkie! ¡Te dije que tuvieras cuidado! ¡Ahora no podré intercambiar regalos con mi hermano!_**

 ** _-Perdóname…_** Murmuró por primera vez decaída.

 ** _-¡No tienes idea de lo que pasé para conseguirle ese obsequio a mi hermano! ¡¿Por qué debería perdonarte?!_**

 ** _-Porque… fue un accidente… y… y… los amigos se perdonan…_**

 ** _-¡Tú y yo ya no somos amigas!_**

Al escuchar tal sentencia, el pelo esponjado de Pinkie se deshincha un poco e insiste con las disculpas inclinándose suplicante al mismo tiempo que le dice. **_-Pero incluso hicimos una Pinkie-promesa…_**

Encolerizada, Twily grita con todas sus fuerzas. **_-¡ESCUCHEN TODOS, LIMESTONE TIENE UNA COLLECIÓN SUPER SECRETA DE LIMONES DEBAJO DE SU LITERA Y LO SÉ PORQUE PINKIE ME LO CONFESÓ!_**

Esta vez la melena de Pinkie se desinfló por completo dejándole el pelo completamente lacio con las expresión más triste y desesperada que se había visto. **_-Acabas de romper nuestra Pinkie-promesa… los amigos no hacen eso._**

 ** _-¿Ves? Eso es lo que significa la amistad para mí, ¡tonta destroza obsequios!_**

Pinkie comenzó a llorar y quiso salir corriendo hacia el otro lado del puente, pero por su pata lastimada resbaló por segunda ocasión y se desplomó de cara a la nieve donde continuó lloriqueando.

La unicornio por un momento miró con pena a la potranca terrestre, pero su corazón se endureció y apartó la vista. Se acomodó su bufanda y se dispuso a regresar sola a casa dejando ahí a Pinkie Pie.

Twilight Sparkle caminaba por las calles meditando en lo que había pasado, pronto los ecos del llanto de Pinkie resonaron en su cabeza y empezó a correr queriendo escapar de ellos. Pero no había forma de huir de ese remordimiento y pensó. **_–"_** ** _Si esto es lo que significa la amistad, tener este dolor, ¡No quiero tener ningún amigo nunca más!"_**

En su letargo, mientras corría con ojos cerrados chocó de frente con alguien. Un anciano cuyas pertenencias fueron desperdigadas por el suelo.

Twily **_-Lo siento señor._**

 ** _-Gracias al cielo que te encontré, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Dónde está Pinkie Pie?_** Dijo el extraño con evidente preocupación.

Al principio la niña se desconcertó pensando varias cuestiones. **_-"¿Mmm? ¿está preocupado por mí? ¿Cómo sabe de Pinkie?"._** Luego lo admiró más detalladamente y se percató de que el anciano no era un pony, sino un burro. Según ella, el único burro que podría conocer a la niña Pie y que residía en Canterlot podría tratarse solo del mismo que su madre le había hablado horas antes en casa. **_-Señor Donkey, ¿es usted?_**

 ** _-Cranky Doodle_** **_Donkey. Para servirte pequeña Twilight, ¿y tu amiga Pinkie?_**

La sorpresa de la pequeña fue sustituida por un ceño fruncido y un giro de lado en su cabeza. **_-Pinkie_** ** _no es mi amiga. Yo la odio._**

 ** _\- "Odio" es una palabra muy dura para alguien tan joven como tú. ¿No te parece?_**

 ** _-No por eso es mentira. No soporto a Pinkie Pie, por sus tonterías el regalo de mi hermano se perdió para siempre._**

 ** _-¿En serio? Bueno…_** Rascándose la barbilla planteó otra pregunta más. ** _-¿Sabes donde esta ella en este momento?_**

 ** _-Seguramente sigue lloriqueando junto al puente del río._**

 ** _-Entiendo… mira, puede que ya no sean amigas, pero seguramente sus padres se preocuparán. Es mejor ir por ella te guste o no. Creo de por sí ya están en problemas por escabullirse de casa sin avisarle a nadie._**

Twily reflexionó que el burro tenía algo de razón. Para este momento, sus papás ya deberían haberse dado cuenta de la ausencia de ambas, así que regresar sin Pinkie la metería en más problemas. Pero al mismo tiempo le surgió una pregunta en la mente. **_–"_** ** _¿Y él como sabe…?"_**

 ** _-Vamos niña, guíame al lugar exacto donde se separaron._** Cranky interrumpió los pensamientos de la chica.

La poni observó las cosas que Cranky había tirado cuando chocaron, un libro y algo de ropa. Mientras agarraban camino de vuelta al puente, le dice. **_-¿Va a dejar sus cosas en la nieve Señor Donkey?_**

 ** _-Son solo objetos, no son tan importantes como el bienestar de una pequeña. De regreso los recogeremos._**

Cuando iban llegando al lugar, de lejos reconocieron a la yegüita rosada parada al borde del puente mirando detenidamente el agua del río. De repente comenzó a balancearse pretendiendo arrojarse. Cranky emprendió la carrera y justo cuando la niña estaba en aire por su salto, llegó para interceptarla apenas agarrándola con su hocico.

Cranky quedó estirado intentando mantener el equilibrio, ahora su preocupación no era solo por Pinkie, sino que ambos cayeran al río. Twilight intentó de nueva cuenta usar su magia para ayudar. Un aura de color púrpura rodeaba e intentaba jalar al burro y a la poni. De momento lo estaba logrando, pero sus fuerzas decaían y los soltó cuando su magia se apagó por el cansancio. Cranky cerró los ojos esperando el chapuzón, sin embargo, en su lugar sintió un estirón que lo halaba de nueva cuenta hacia atrás, se sentía como una pata. Era nada más y nadie menos que Fido, el más grande de los perros diamante quien había llegado a auxiliarlo y sus dos compañeros venían corriendo desde los callejones.

Ya con el burro y la potranca a salvo, Fido los baja junto al puente. Luego Cranky procedió a acarrear a Pinkie por un lado y la dejó caer en la nieve. Su intención inmediata era regañar a la pequeña cuando la otra poni se le adelantó.

 ** _-¡¿Qué tontería estabas haciendo?! ¡Arrojarte al agua helada del río! ¡¿En que estabas pensando?! ¡Pudiste morir!_**

Pinkie le contestó deprimida con su cabello aun desinflado como globo. **_–_** ** _Lo siento…_**

Cranky apartó un momento su atención en las niñas, para agradecer al perro que los había salvado. **_-Muchas gracias señor. Salvó mi vida y la de la pequeña._**

Fido simplemente sonrió mientras los otros perros se acercaban. Rover llevaba un libro en sus patas mientras que Spot traía puestos los lentes oscuros de Tirek y el sombrero de Cranky.

Rover **_-No es nada burro, ten._** Le acerca el libro. ** _-Dejaste esto en el suelo._** Retrocede un poco como esperando algo, hasta que le da un pequeño codazo a su compañero.

Spot **_-Ouch. Ah, sí. Toma._** Se quita el sombrero y las gafas nervioso, solo para también regresárselas a Cranky.

Cranky **_-También se los agradezco. No saben lo importante que es este libro y los lentes para mí._**

La unicornio reaccionó de inmediato y cuestionó extrañada en voz alta. **_-Señor Donkey, ¿no había dicho que eran simples objetos sin importancia?_**

 ** _-Nunca dije que no tuvieran importancia. Son regalos de unos amigos muy queridos para mí. El libro me lo dio tu abuelo, Dusk Shine._**

Twily parpadeó confundida **_-Pero entonces ¿por qué los dejó así nada más? Aparte, ¿no odiaba a mi abuelo?_**

Cranky hace una mueca sonriente. **_-Despreciar la amistad de tu abuelo fue uno de los peores errores de mi vida, eso lo sé ahora. Pero también sé que, aunque estas cosas sean valiosas sentimentalmente para mí, no dejan de ser simples objetos._** Voltea a ver a Pinkie. **_-Nunca podrían sustituir a alguien especial. Piensa en esto: de haberlos recogido, no habríamos llegado a tiempo para salvar a Pinkie Pie. Lo que me recuerda, ¿qué intentabas hacer pequeña?_**

Pinkie **_-Quería recuperar el regalo que tiré por accidente… es lo único que se me ocurrió para que Twily me disculpara…_**

 ** _-Lo hiciste… ¿por mí?_** La rabia y confusión de Twily se apagaron enseguida, siendo sustituidas por la culpa y el remordimiento. **_-¿Aun cuando te grité? ¿Aun cuando rompí nuestra Pinkie-promesa?_**

Pinkie **_-Yo… no quería que nuestra amistad se terminara por un tonto error mío… de verdad lo siento Twily… siento haber perdido el regalo de tu hermano…_**

Sus repetidas disculpas son interrumpidas por el repentino abrazo de la unicornio quien derramaba enormes lágrimas desde sus ojitos. **_-Eres una tonta Pinkie… yo (snif)… yo pude perderte… pude perder a mi amiga por culpa de ese estúpido regalo. El señor Cranky tiene razón, ningún obsequio vale más que mi primera amiga. Si alguien debe disculparse soy yo… perdóname Pinkie… perdóname…_**

Regresándole el gesto, Pinkie le contesta. **_-Te perdono Twily…_**

Las niñas se separaron y Twily le termina diciendo con una enorme sonrisa. **_-Gracias a Dios que estas bien._**

Pinkie se seca las lágrimas con su pata **_-Ji ji Tontita…_**

Poco después, al otro lado de la ciudad había un poco de escándalo pues un par de guardias estaban en la entrada de la casa de Night Light mientras Twilight Velvet y Cloudy Quartz hablaban con ellos muy alteradas y preocupadas. Esta fue la escena que contemplaron Cranky, las niñas y los perros diamante cuando arribaban a la casa de la familia unicornio.

 ** _-¡Mamá!_** Dijeron las potrancas al unísono corriendo hacia sus respectivas madres.

Twilight **_-¡Twily!_**

Cludy **_-¡Pinkie!_**

Las yeguas no dudaron en abrazar cálidamente a sus hijas. Al ver a las niñas a salvo, Night Light agradece a los guardias que habían respondido a su llamado para empezar la búsqueda de las pequeñas, pero al ya no ser necesario, se disculpa con algo de vergüenza y se despide.

Guardia 1 **_-No se preocupe comandante, nos alegra que las niñas aparecieran._**

Guardia 2 **_-Feliz Noche de los Corazones Cálidos, comandante Light._**

Night ** _-Igualmente mis amigos…_**

De regreso con las las yeguas y sus potrancas…

Twilight **_-Oh, cielo santo, estábamos tan preocupadas._**

Cloudy **_-Nunca vuelvas a darme un susto como este jovencita. ¿Dónde estaban?_** Dio un vistazo a la pata raspada de la niña, quien por cierto había recobrado la esponjosidad de su melena. **_-¿Qué le pasó a tu pata?_**

Pinkie **_-Perdón mamá, me resbalé en el hielo por estar saltando… pero solo fue un golpecito._**

Twily **_-Lo siento señora Pie, fue mi culpa. Es que…_**

 ** _-Ellas fueron a buscarme._** Interrumpió súbitamente alguien desde atrás.

Twilight quedó pasmada al confirmar de quien se trataba. **_-¿Tío Cranky?_**

El burro se acerca finamente inclinado, y apenado le habla a la madre unicornio. **_-Twilight, ¿puedes perdonar a un necio y amargado burro que nunca ha tenido la cortesía de visitarte? Si no es tarde, esta vez sí quisiera aceptar tu invitación._**

Con mucho cariño, Twilight rodea a su querido tío con sus brazos en un cálido abrazo de bienvenida. **_-Por supuesto tío._** Manifestó un poco tambaleante dejando caer una lágrima. ** _-Como te dije en la mañana, mi hogar siempre está y estará abierto para ti._**

Cranky **_-Gracias Twilight… y quiero que sepas que… lo que sucedió con Dusk no fue tu culpa. Entiendo que lo sabes, pero quiero reiterarlo claramente. Así que ya no quiero que te sientas triste, ni culpable por eso ¿entiendes?_**

Twilight derrama más lágrimas de felicidad en el cuello de su tío y responde. **_-Si tío Cranky. Gracias por decírmelo._** Al terminar con el abrazo le pregunta. **_-Pero dime ¿Qué te hiso cambiar de opinión sobre mí invitación?_**

Cranky suelta una mentirilla blanca. ** _-Estás chiquillas,_** (Apuntó a Twily y Pinkie) ** _Parece que tu rayo de esperanza me llegó después de todo. Ellas querían que asistiera a tu fiesta y fueron a buscarme._** El viejo asno consideró que no era necesario preocupar más a las ya de por sí alteradas madres diciéndoles que sus hijas habían entrado sin permiso en un edificio o que la vida de una de ellas había estado en peligro. **_-Fueron muy insistentes y no podía dejarlas regresar solas hasta acá, ¿cierto niñas?_** Les guiñó un ojo a Twily y Pinkie para que le siguieran el juego.

Pinkie **_-Es cierto, después de lo que nos contó su mamá, Twily sugirió ir a buscar a Cranky y yo me ofrecí a acompañarla. Lo sentimos, queríamos que fuera una sorpresa._**

Cloudy **_-Pinkamena Diane Pie, fuiste muy imprudente. Debiste avisarme para que por lo menos un adulto las acompañara. Además, ¿qué te he enseñado? Deberías hablarle con más respeto al señor Donkey._**

Cranky **_-Esta bien señora Pie. No me molesta. De hecho… Pinkie, si quieres puedes llamarme tío Cranky._**

Pinkie **_-¿De verdad?_**

Cranky **_-Por supuesto, mi pequeña clavadista._**

Pinkie **_-Ay, tío Cranky. Que bromista._** Le respondió al viejo ya con su ánimo completamente recuperado y junto con él, comenzaron a reír divertidos.

Cloudy **_-¿Y ahora que es tan gracioso?_**

Cranky **_-Oh, por poco lo olvido. Twilight ¿crees que mis nuevos amigos también pudieran pasar a cenar?_** Señala a los perros diamante que se encontraban atrás de él. Estos saludan algo reservados.

Twilight **_-Por supuesto. Los amigos de mi tío siempre son bienvenidos también._**

Cranky **_-Déjame presentártelos, son los señores Roven, Spot y Fido._** Exhibe a cada uno conforme dice sus respectivos nombres.

Roven se muestra sorprendido y pregunta. **_-¿Cómo sabe nuestros nombres?_**

Cranky ya había oído y memorizado sus nombres por las conversaciones anteriores que tuvieron ese día, pero les contestó. **_-Saber el nombre de sus empleados es lo menos que puede hacer un jefe de una compañía pequeña. Digo, si es que aún quieren trabajar para mí. No prometo darles un salario decente por el momento, pero es mejor que nada._**

Los sabuesos intercambian miradas sin dar crédito a lo que pasaba. Al ver su duda, Twilight toma la iniciativa. **_-Pueden discutirlo con más calma durante la cena, se ve que son de buen diente. Oh, y no se preocupen, tenemos comida de sobra._**

Cranky **_-Ya oyeron a la dama, caballeros._**

Ya decididos, los tres perros asienten y contestan al mismo tiempo. **_-¡Como ordene el jefe!_** Y sin chistar más, entran a la casa seguidos por las ponis y el burro.

Con todos dentro de la casa, las familias reunidas y los amigos, nuevos y viejos, compartían los alimentos y experiencias. La familia Pie rápidamente congenió con los perros diamante; Spot y Maud discutían sobre los distintos tipos de rocas y gemas que conocían, Marble y Fido jugaban en silencio con unas muñecas, y conversando con Igneous y Rover, Cranky empezó a planear una reformación completa de la _Donkey y Magnet Incorporated._ Para su sorpresa otra pony se añadió a la conversación, era Limestone, quien tenía ideas interesantes para la pequeña empresa.

Cranky **_-Señor Pie, nunca me dijo que tuviera una hija tan inteligente, podría ser una buena practicante en la compañía._**

Igneous **_-Le agradezco el cumplido señor Donkey._**

Cranky **_-Puedes llamarme Cranky, mi estimado Igneous._** Luego algo más llamó su atención. **_-¿Oh? Discúlpenme un momento._**

Shining Armor llegaba a la sala llevando una caja de un regalo envuelto. Parecía el momento en que los hermanos unicornios intercambiarían obsequios de la víspera, pero Twily se veía nerviosa y no muy ansiosa. Fue cuando Cranky se presentó ante ella.

Cranky **_-¿Sigues preocupada?_**

Twily **_-Abuelo Cranky… ¿Qué voy a hacer? No tengo nada para mi hermano._** Dijo cabizbaja.

Cranky **_-Eso no es cierto pequeña._** Le acerca y entrega un libro. **_-Solo dile que te disculpe por no tener tiempo de envolverlo._**

Twily de inmediato reconoció el presente. **_-Pero abuelo Cranky, este libro es muy importante para ti. El abuelo Dusk te lo regaló ¿no es así?_**

Cranky **_-Cierto, y por eso quiero que ustedes lo tengan. Tu madre me dijo que a Shining Armor le gustaría escuchar algunas historias de las aventuras que viví con Dusk. Este libro contiene fotografías de esos relatos y yo quisiera compartirlos con ambos, será una forma de mantener vivos los recuerdos de mi querido amigo._**

La niña tomó el libro entre sus patas y con una gran sonrisa agradece. **_-Gracias abuelito Cranky._** Dicho esto parte feliz para encontrarse con su hermano mayor.

Cranky **_-De nada pequeña…_** Sonrojado, muestra un poco de intranquilidad. ** _-Solo hazme un favor… no le prestes mucha atención a la dedicatoria del final._**

Cranky ve de lejos con satisfacción el intercambio de los niños mientras razonaba la serie de acontecimientos que le ocurrieron esa noche. Las visitas de sus viejos amigos, Stephen y Dusk, quienes le enseñaron que aunque cambiar el pasado es imposible, las heridas del corazón pueden sanar pidiendo perdón a los seres que aún permanecen con nosotros, en su caso, su querida ahijada Twilight Velvet.

También, las palabras del peculiar centauro Tirek resonaban en su cabeza mientras miraba a sus nuevos empleados y amigos, los perros diamante:

 ** _"_** ** _Cada día es un don". Un don es un regalo que no debe ser desperdiciado, ni tomado a la ligera. Un día, un momento, un solo instante puede cambiar para siempre la historia para una o muchas criaturas. No hay mejor regalo que aquel que da un amigo sincero…_**

Más tarde, alguien llega para interrumpir las cosas que meditaba.

Pinkie **_-Vaya tío. Sí que eres generoso. Renunciar a uno de tus obsequios del día de los Corazones Cálidos._**

Cranky **_-¿Oh? ¿Y cómo sabes que fue un regalo del día de los Corazones Cálidos?_**

Pinkie **_-Solo un presentimiento, jiji._** Dice misteriosamente mientras oculta unas hojas en su melena en las que se alcanza a ver el título: "Another Christmas Carol" **_-Pero ¿no extrañaras el álbum?_**

 ** _-Para nada, aún me quedan mis otros dos obsequios._** Mencionó poniéndose los lentes.

 ** _-¿Eh?_** Ahora es Pinkie quien se muestra confusa. **_-Creí que solo tenías los lentes, ¿qué otra cosa recibiste tío?_**

 ** _-Jeje. Una promesa de un mejor porvenir, un futuro por el que vale la pena luchar el día de hoy… y también… un abrazo de mi nueva sobrina nieta. Ven aquí traviesa._**

 ** _-Jaja. Haces cosquillas tío Cranky._** Reía la niña rosada al recibir un afectuoso apretón de Cranky, igual al que éste recibió de la Pinkie del futuro.

Así reunidos los amigos de distintas razas de Equestria en aquel hogar, en la Noche de los Corazones Cálidos, decidieron cantar juntos otro villancico sugerido por la nuestra rosada favorita Pinkie Pie, y espero conocido por ustedes mis queridos lectores:

 _~Noche de paz, noche de amor,_

 _Todo duerme en derredor._

 _Entre sus astros que esparcen su luz_

 _Bella anunciando al niñito Jesús_

 _Brilla la estrella de paz_

 _Brilla la estrella de paz~_

 _~Noche de paz, noche de amor,_

 _Oye humilde fiel pastor_

 _Coros celestes que anuncian salud_

 _gracias y glorias en gran plenitud_

 _Por nuestro buen redentor_

 _Por nuestro buen redentor~_

 _~Noche de paz, noche de amor,_

 _Ved que bello resplandor_

 _luce en el rostro del niño Jesús_

 _en el pesebre del mundo la luz_

 _Astro de eterno fulgor_

 _Astro de eterno fulgor~_

 **Les deseo de todo corazón una Feliz Navidad**

Pinkie **_-¡Y que Dios los bendiga a todos!_**


End file.
